Sentimientos por Contrato
by AcidRain01
Summary: Cuando Germa, su empresa tecnológica, enfrentaba un momento de crisis Vinsmoke Judge ofreció a su hijo mayor, Ichiji, a unirse en un matrimonio por conveniencia con Charlotte Katakuri, el hijo de una viuda multimillonaria. Por otra parte el destino de Sanji se cruza con Roronoa Zoro, un policía divorciado que parece no haber superado todavía a su ex mujer.
1. Contrato

**Notas de autor:** One Piece no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia creada para el entretenimiento. Las parejas principales son Charlotte Katakuri x Vinsmoke Ichiji, y Roronoa Zoro x Vinsmoke Sanji, habrán algunos detalles que se irán cambiando para acomodar este fic, pero ya los iré mencionando cuando sea debido, muchas gracias y espero les guste. ¡Saludos!

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:** Contrato

El silencio que se formo después de que la boca de Judge se cerro fue estremecedor, Ichiji, pelirrojo y esbelto, de ojos azules —que parecían ser del mismo modelo exacto a los de sus hermanos y hermana— pestañeo lentamente, mirando profundamente a su padre mientras buscaba procesar las palabras que él había recitado.

Tenía que casarse y lo iba a hacer de un momento a otro.

Él sabía que algo no estaba bien cuando el mayordomo llamo a su puerta antes de la hora oficial del desayuno, en el comedor solo estaba su padre, una botella de vino y dos copas de cristal pese a que era exageradamente temprano para comenzar a beber.

En la casa Vinsmoke había una ley silenciosa que se compartía entre cada uno de sus miembros: Todo asunto formal se discutiría únicamente en la oficina de su padre, en privado y con la prioridad que se ameritaba. Sin embargo el hombre de la larga cabellera rubia se había esforzado para que esa charla se diera con toda la naturalidad posible.

—No pienso hacerlo— dijo una vez que la palabras _matrimonio_ y _conveniencia_ se hilaron en una oración que lo involucraba a él.

—Tienes que hacerlo y vas a hacerlo— Judge respondió utilizando su tono autoritario, mismo que solamente estaba destinado al tercero de sus cuatrillizos.

—Entonces si es tan necesario pídeselo a Reiju, o que Sanji lo haga— El pelirrojo sostuvo la botella en sus manos y volvió a llenar su copa clavando los ojos atentamente en el espeso liquido violáceo.

Reiju era una mujer extremadamente astuta, descomunalmente hermosa y probablemente la persona mas adecuada para ese acuerdo. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio se atrevería a rechazar a una mujer asi, y en el caso de que lo hiciera todavía estaba Sanji.

Sanji, el hermano problemático, él que siempre estaba en contra de las decisiones de la familia y no aportaba nada, ese seria un perfecto escarmiento, le recordaría la jerarquía que existía entre ellos.

—Charlotte Linlin fue muy especifica, quiere que quien se case con su hijo seas tu y solo tu.

Ichiji hizo una mueca de desagrado y su padre se aclaro la garganta. —Te he dado todo y cuando me has pedido desde que eras un niño, no vas a negarte, no te estoy dando a elegir Ichiji, vas a casarte y ya esta decidido.

— ¿Por quien?

—Por mi y eso es suficiente.

El varón primogénito lo miro a través de sus gruesas gafas de sol, sin comprender, siempre supo que seguramente un matrimonio arreglado vendría en algún momento a por alguno de sus hermanos, —era el siglo veintiuno, y aun así importaba un bledo— pero jamás pensó que seria él el sacrificio, sencillamente porque estaba un paso delante de cada uno de sus hermanos, siempre.

—Esto no tiene ni un poco de sentido— negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla, pero su padre lo jalo del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse una vez más.

—Si no lo haces para finales del año estaremos vendiendo nuestras acciones por debajo de su precio. Necesitamos de ese compromiso.

—No seré yo quien lo haga— se mantuvo firme alzando un poco mas su voz.

La cara de Judge fue de completa molestia y con un brusco jalón le quito las gafas de la cara y las azoto en la mesa de manera ruda, con ambas manos sostuvo el rostro de su hijo, apretando sus mejillas con mucha fuerza, cual padre que ya llego al limite de regañar a su terco niño.

—Germa es mi vida entera, y si para levantar mi empresa tengo que entregar a mi mejor hijo a las garras de esa loca mujer, eso haré— dijo mirando seriamente a los ojos del menor. —No puedes defraudarme, no cuando tienes la oportunidad de hacer funcionar las cosas, ¿me entiendes?

Germa era una empresa tecnológica que fabricaba celulares y dispositivos electrónicos, había empezado en Alemania y con el tiempo pudo expandirse a algunas otras partes del mundo, y aunque su padre había sido el fundador, su mala administración conjunta con sus erróneas decisiones, mas la competencia, una nueva franquicia —mas innovadora y voraz—, lanzada por uno de sus antiguos socios; Vegapunk, actualmente tenia al negocio de la familia por los suelos.

Y Charlotte Linlin –vulgarmente conocida como Big Mom- era poderosa, una veja viuda forrada en billetes, una mujer astuta que se había relacionado con una infinidad de hombres influyentes e importantes que le habían dado un numeral de hijos y una fortuna que haría llorar a cualquier rico de la envidia, y por si fuera poco dueña de la marca de dulces con mas renombre en el país.

— ¿Qué ganara ella? — Ichiji susurro evadiendo su mirada.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—A que nadie hace nada sin obtener nada a cambio, ¿Cómo se beneficiara la familia Charlotte si yo me caso con el hijo de Linlin? Tuviste que pensar en eso, ¿no?

— ¿El prestigio de poder desposar a un miembro de la dinastía Vinsmoke te parece poco?

—Ve al grano padre— paso una mano a través de su cabello. —Sabes que Germa esta a poco de perderse, no tenemos nada y pronto ni el dinero de la servidumbre podrás pagar, ¿Qué prestigio hay en una familia que pronto estará en bancarrota?

Judge cruzó las manos y recargo su barbilla sobre ellas, su expresión era lívida —Big Mom no sabe de nuestra situación todavía.

Ichiji bufo, reprendiéndose a si mismo por no haber sido mas astuto, ahora podía entender el punto, las jugarretas de quitar sin regalar eran muy comunes entre los de su sangre.

Apretó los labios, él nunca estuvo esperanzado en tener una relación amorosa y vivir un dulce cuento de hadas, no creía en esa pseudo magia, los hombres y las mujeres empalagosos solo lo repelían y le daban repulsión, por eso estaba mejor solo, la idea de un compañero de vida no era para alguien como él.

Su padre torció la boca, mortificado —Pensé que podríamos pedirle un préstamo, pero eso sólo nos enterraría más y sin una garantía Linlin nunca aceptaría— su ceño fue frunciéndose más y más. —Simplemente se un buen esposo y dale a tu marido lo que pida, se que tu podrás manejarlo, los lideres siempre se sacrifican por el bienestar del resto y yo se que Germa también te importa.

Ichiji apretó los dientes, aquí venia el chantaje. —Padre, ¿puedes escucharte a ti mismo? Estas desesperado y suenas patético— su voz comenzó a hacerse mas pequeña y a flaquear, respiro lentamente, hinchando sus pulmones de aire, su padre se preparo para venderle otro discurso, pero él levanto la mano, cortándolo. —Lo haré, de todos modos negarme no es una opción, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo es— Judge acepto con el tono conciso.

Ichiji no tenia la intención de continuar dando guerra, hacerlo y volver a obtener una negativa solo empeoraría las cosas y también carecería de sentido cuando de todos modos y de cualquier forma, Judge encontraría una manera de obligarlo. Él siempre tendría la última palabra.

El sonido de varias pisadas se escuchó, los otros integrantes de la familia Vinsmoke venían a unírseles al desayuno, las sirvientas corrieron a la cocina, preparadas para atender a todos los miembros de tan peculiar línea.

— ¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí tan temprano y porque no nos han avisado a nosotros? — Niji levanto una ceja, tomando lugar a lado de su hermano mayor.

Yonji caminaba con pereza, bostezando sin cubrir su boca, el enorme chico estaba encorvado y tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones de pijama, en cambio Reiju se movía estilizada y finamente, como una bailarina de ballet, Sanji estaba a su lado y la mirada de Ichiji se volvió desgarradoramente sombría solo de verlo tan ajeno y en calma.

— ¿Esta todo bien?, parecen un poco...alterados— Reiju observo.

—No he pedido por ustedes porque necesitaba hablar con su hermano a solas.

— ¿De? — Yonji entrecerró los ojos.

—De su compromiso con el hijo de Charlotte Linlin— Judge dijo sin ningún rastro de emoción.

Niji fue el que rompió el espeso silencio al estallar en una fuerte risotada.

— ¿Compromiso? Tienes que estar de broma—murmuro con una sonrisa socarrona. ¿Cuándo habían acordado algo así?, ¿y a las espaldas del resto? Que poco creíble, husmeo la mesa ansioso por algo dulce que poder ingerir.

—No es una broma, yo también me acabo de enterar— Ichiji dijo tranquilo, minimizándole importancia —al menos delante de sus hermanos—, bostezo.— ¿No es acaso genial?

—Ichiji nunca lo aceptaría— Yonji pestañeo, y giro el cuello en dirección del susodicho. —Ichiji nunca aceptarías... ¿o si?

—Pero lo hará y va a salvar el Imperio que me tomo toda la vida construir. — Su padre respondió secamente, cansado del tema, hablaría con sus demás hijos, pero exigía un descanso, había sido suficiente con Ichiji.

—Esto es...inesperado— Reiju susurro.

— ¿Están todos locos? — los ojos de Sanji se abrieron desmesuradamente, nadie se inmuto ante su tono, pero él continuo. — ¿Cómo pueden aceparlo asi de fácil?, ¿o tu proponerlo, Judge?

Nunca lo llamaba _padre,_ y al adulto tampoco le importaba. Ichiji y él carecían de una relación amena, o por lo menos decente, pero incluso para Sanji aquello era una cosa atroz.

— ¿Qué clase de padre le arruina la vida a su hijo así sólo por dinero? — si su madre siguiera viva jamás aprobaría eso, el rubio miro detalladamente a sus hermanos, ninguno tenia el valor para decir nada, a veces dudaba de que incluso pensaran. Yonji solo levanto las dos cejas, Niji parpadeo y Reiju no intervino.

— ¡Yo no necesito que me defiendas! — Ichiji gruño lanzándole una mirada amenazante. —Mantente al margen Sanji y por favor ahórrate tu compasión.

— ¡No es compasión idiota! Simplemente hasta yo se que no eres una mascota a la que le tengan que buscar un dueño.

—Preocúpate por ti mismo. — Ichiji escupió con rabia, indignado, que Sanji estuviera dando la cara por él era vergonzoso y humillante.

—Si hubiera tenido la opción, serías tu quien estaría metido en ese matrimonio— Judge dijo, viendo fijamente la cara de su penúltimo hijo, aquel joven que había crecido exactamente igual a su difunta esposa.

—Lamentablemente no pude hacerlo, pero no hubiera dudado ni dos segundos en entregarte a ti, para que te quede claro— en el rostro del hombre se veía su consternación y lo mucho que le pesaba su decisión.

Sanji suspiro, no por dolor, solo era consternación. —Tienen razón, ese es solamente su problema—si Judge quería arruinarle la vida a su hermano por su ambición, tenía que ser Ichiji el que buscara evitarlo, pero si en cambio iba a aceptar su destino con frialdad, allá el.

Algo era cierto, al menos si hubiera sido él a quien su padre obligará, no lo dejaría salirse con la suya tan fácilmente, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados tampoco, fracaso o no, le daría pelea.

—Buen provecho— dijo sarcásticamente, levantándose justo cuando la servidumbre estaba por servir el desayuno —Comeré fuera, tengo cosas que hacer.

Ichiji tomó otro trago de vino, su mano tembló mientras sostenía la copa y la dirigía a sus labios, bebió ansiosamente, —nadie lo noto, nadie nunca lo notaba— e irónicamente solo lo sintió como agua deslizándose por su garganta.

— _¿Qué es lo que has preparado esta mañana, Cosette?_


	2. Gotas de lluvia

**Capítulo 2:** Gotas de lluvia

Salió a caminar para tomar aire y recomponerse antes de que tan siquiera alguien sospechara que estaba afectado. No comprendía que era lo que más lo molestaba, saber que su padre lo manejaba como a un títere, o que él era consiente, lo permitía.

No quería que un hombre que no conocía de pronto se sintiera con el derecho de exigirle algo, a Ichiji no le importaba absolutamente nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor, —si no lo involucraba, no era su asunto—, pero no ignoraba que los Charlotte eran conocidos por ser personas _difíciles de tratar._

Era normal que no quisiera estar relacionado con ninguno de ellos, él solamente no quería salir de su burbuja, su zona de confort, nadie penetraba en ella. Cuerpo y mente, ambos tenían la reacción automática de rechazar a todo aquel que tratara de involucrarse con él.

"Charlotte", iba a adquirir ese apellido una vez que contrajera nupcias, el Vinsmoke más orgulloso dejaría de ser un Vinsmoke, vaya ironía.

Todo era demasiado apresurado y sin sentido, su padre había contactado con esa mujer o ella con él, no importaba quien había buscado al otro primero, pero actuaron a sus espaldas, ignoraron completamente que él también tenía orgullo.

Judge dijo que no tendría que preocuparse por nada, que de su boda se encargarían Linlin y él, era lo de menos, no tenía que agradecer, sin embargo si advirtió que no se le ocurriera desaparecerse, ya que mañana conocería al hombre que tenia que atrapar. Lo cual era otra sorpresa.

Ichiji no iba a hacer una rabieta, porque las rabietas eran para los niños y él, incluso dudaba de haber sido uno alguna vez.

Su cabello caía sin gracia sobre su cara, mojado de la raíz a las puntas, las gafas estaban encima de su camiseta en vista de que ya era de noche, la tela blanca se aferraba por todas las partes de su cuerpo que podía, transparentando su esbelto torso y el tatuaje de su brazo.

Tenía agua hasta en los zapatos, y era bastante incomodo, a Ichiji no le gustaba el clima soleado, nunca lo hizo, él era como el clima de esta ciudad, gélido y polar. Soportaba la lluvia, pero no apreciaba el bochorno que venia después de que esta se fuera.

Estaba caminando por caminar, yendo de un lugar a otro sin punto fijo, solo porque si y porque podía y se le daba la gana, pero ahora lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y enterrar la cara sobre su almohada.

Los focos de los faroles reflejándose en los charcos lo hacían perderse por segundos, era como si pusiera su mente en blanco y solo pudiera ver esas pequeñas bolas amarillas; luciérnagas artificiales.

Se movió mirando el suelo, algo muy raro en él, pues siempre se aseguraba de tener la vista en alto, de verse digno, pero aquella distracción lo hizo chocar contra la ancha espalda de otro hombre.

Era alto, mucho más que la mayoría, parecía haber sido construido con un montón de ladrillos, pero se sentía cálido. Ichiji lanzo un suspiro de exasperación y apresuro el paso antes de que el tipo volteara, no pediría una disculpa, prefería evitarlo, y aun así, incluso alejándose pudo sentir su intensa mirada clavada encima suyo hasta que se desvaneció entre el rió de gente, pasando los establecimientos de comida, las franquicias de ropa y las pequeñas plazas.

Las luces del cine y los carteles gigantes anunciando sus nuevos estrenos destellaban en la oscuridad, los miro por el rabillo del ojo, había olvidado la última vez que entro para ver alguna función y se pregunto si volvería a hacerlo otra vez.

Sus largos y delgados dedos ya estaban entumiéndose, la ropa empapada se hacia pesada y agobiante, abstrayéndolo hacia una sensación de ansiedad.

— ¡Date prisa Usopp! Tenemos que comprar los dulces antes de que empiece la película. También un hot dog, una soda grande y una hamburguesa.

—Yo quiero chocolates y palomitas de caramelo.

—Que no, Luffy y Chopper, no nos dará tiempo de formarnos, entiéndanlo de una vez.

El pelirrojo parpadeo lentamente y vio tres cabezas que reconocía y cuyas voces se escucharían todavía varias calles lejos por lo escandaloso de sus tonos. Eran los amigos de Sanji, quienes apenas estaban haciendo migas con Yonji, pero no soportaban a Niji y por supuesto, lo odiaban a él.

El castaño dejo de correr en cuanto lo vio —tonto—, el de la nariz larga desvió la mirada para fingir que no lo había reconocido —cobarde—, y el de la gran sonrisa dejo de reír y se puso serio, le clavó los ojos encima, con resentimiento. —El peor—, duramente.

Ichiji le regalo una pequeña sonrisa ladina, más que nada por inercia que por estar retándolo de verdad.

« _Niño, sabes que yo me como al mundo, lo regurgito y también lo escupo. Es mío, mío, mío_ »

Los ojos negros del tipo conocido como Luffy lo desafiaron hasta que pasaron frente a frente, y ambos tomaron su propio camino.

Al tener quince años Sanji se había vuelto amigo de ese irritable sujeto, el rubio estaba tan feliz que en sus ojos bailaban partículas de sol, pero después la alegría paso a desilusión cuando él le dijo —sonriente, descarado, poderoso— que la amistad no existía, que era un derivado de la gente para no sentir la soledad, y eventualmente, sombrero de paja se alejaría de él cuando se aburriera de su personalidad.

Cuan equivocado estuvo.

—" _Los tipos como tu, los que viven tratando a los demás como basura, como objetos, son los que no merecen conocer el valor de un verdadero amigo, pese a todo son los que más lo necesitan."_

Cada vez que veía al pelinegro, su mente lo regresaba a ese día, y Luffy estaba allí nuevamente, apretando los puños y gritándole con fuerza las mismas palabras.

Qué náuseas.

Así contara con los dedos de sus dos manos y siguiera con los de los pies, jamás terminaría de enlistar los nombres de las personas que lo aborrecían; probablemente las mismas que apreciaban a su hermano. Ichiji no se victimizaba por ello. _—_ Lo había ganado a pulso, en conciencia plena _—,_ creció convertido en una persona de la que nadie tenía buenos recuerdos, alguien a quien podías querer u odiar, admirar, pero siempre por las razones equivocadas.

Al percatarse de que las rejillas de los locales comenzaban a cerrar, se dio cuenta de que debería de regresar cuanto antes, no quería enfermar y tener que presentarse mañana con los ojos llorosos, la nariz roja y estornudando mocos por todos lados. ¿Qué imagen daría de él? Se rio, si se mostraba así sentiría lastima por el pobre Katakuri y su suerte.

Termino dejando la zona comercial y entro a aquella en donde rara vez se vería a una familia haciendo compras.

— _¿Estas seguro de que es él?_

Una voz susurro detrás de él y otra hizo un sonido con los labios para que se callara.

Ichiji se quedo pasmado, ¿en que momento había permitido que lo siguieran?, se estaba volviendo distraído, no podía seguir asi.

— _Si, ¿no viste sus cejas?_

Frunció el ceño, si, sus cejas eran rizadas, —ridículas, extrañas, únicas—, eran el sello de su compañía, siguió avanzando, consiente de que al menos tres o en su defecto cuatro hombres seguían detrás, un destello plateado, probablemente de una navaja o un cuchillo lo alerto, y se pregunto cuantos segundos tardarían esos sujetos en ponérselo en la garganta, dobló hacia el único callejón que daba paso, tenía ventaja.

Si ellos lo secuestraban él ganaba tiempo para pensar en su situación —y tal vez también un ataúd, justo por imprudente—, pero seria dramático y esas dinámicas no iban consigo.

— _Tenemos un cordero…_

Sus pisadas producían eco, se fundían con las gotas que resbalaban de los techos.

— _¡Y esta listo para el matadero!_

— _Ven, corderito, ven aquí._ — canturreo de forma exageradamente forzada.

Ichiji giro y se quedó de pie en donde estaba, esperando que aquellos hombres llegaran y lo raptaran ante la falta de testigos y la penumbra, sabía defenderse, él era fuerte, pero algo que había aprendido de muy mala gana —cortesía del mismo pelinegro del sombrero de paja— era que su mayor perdición era subestimar al enemigo.

El sonido metálico de un objeto cayendo al suelo y un grito ahogado de uno de esos hombres fue todo lo que tuvo.

Camino al lugar del ruido, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al darse cuenta de que ya no había nadie esperándolo, se puso en cuclillas, mirando el arma que debió haberse usado en contra de él ahora abandonada.

— ¿Qué demonios?...

Sus atacantes no se habían arrepentido en el último momento, de eso estaba seguro, algo los había atrapado a ellos antes de que pudieran ponerle un solo dedo encima.

* * *

Marco dijo que tenía que volver a vivir su vida y dejar de actuar como si estuviera de luto, su amigo le había aconsejado salir, conocer a alguna muchacha bonita y divertirse, pero Zoro no quería a ninguna _muchacha bonita,_ la quería a ella, a Tashigi.

Respiro por la nariz y dejo que el sonido de la música lo hiciera perderse, las personas se fusionaban danzando entre la oscuridad, al ritmo de las canciones electrónicas que el DJ reproducía; hubiera sido preferible ir a un bar cercano y no a un club, pero era aquí en donde servían los mejores tragos de la ciudad, calidad y precio, sobretodo precio.

—Otra cerveza, por favor—una voz amable le pidió al barman.

Era raro ver a gente sola en sitios como esos, pero no imposible.

Pero al menos, si querías beber pensando en lo monótona y jodida que se había vuelto tu vida, la mejor opción era hacerlo en un lugar en donde no vieras caras felices y personas besándose cada dos por tres.

Le lanzo una mirada al tipo a su lado; era joven y rubio, de figura delgada, cuando le trajeron su trago lo bebió rápidamente, arrugando la nariz con asco y haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

« _No esperes oro si pagas por cobre._ »

—Novato— pensó, el truco estaba en ir despacio y dejar que el líquido se fundiera en la lengua impregnándola de sabor, y al deslizarse por la garganta, el ardor solo seria un pinchazo placentero, era obvio que el rubio no sabía beber, si solo quería emborracharse lo hacía bien, pues a como iba, pidiendo alcohol como si fuera jugo de manzana, pronto le haría efecto.

Él en cambio tenia su propia botella, rellenaba su vaso de manera tranquila, de todos modos sabia que era imposible que alguien como él se pusiera ebrio, por eso sus amigos siempre se sentían seguros yendo de fiesta a su lado.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Un hombre castaño, de peinado perfectamente atiborrado de laca, como un joven Elvis Presley, con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y una ceja levantada de forma galante, le pidió al otro, quien hizo una negación con la cabeza, mirándolo como si fuera una simple pelusilla antes de seguir en lo suyo.

El rechazado puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueo la lengua molesto.

—Como quieras, al carajo — le respondió, ya cansado de invitarlo tantas veces y de ser amable.

Zoro casi sintió pena por él, era como ver la típica escena del baile escolar en donde algún tonto que se creía Don Juan quería sacar a bailar a la chica más bonita a pesar de que esta le dejara en claro una y otra vez que no.

Una risa de humor abandono sus labios, pero se corto tan rápido, en el instante en que frente a él una mujer de cabello negro azulado, curvas voluminosas y anteojos rojos, paso.

Se vio obligado a parpadear y por poco se restregó los ojos, su cabeza estaba haciéndole una broma.

Su ex mujer jamás habría venido a un sitio como este, mucho menos se vestiría con lentejuelas ni usaría tacones altos, que si no la conociera, Tashigi era toda una nerd, preferiría miles de veces sus desgastados tenis a ponerse una de esas cosas. Ni si quiera creía que ella supiera caminar con tales zancos, Tashigi era mas natural.

Saco su teléfono del bolsillo y fue directo a mensajes.

 _"_ — _Gracias..."_

Leyó en su mente, Tashigi se lo había enviado justo el día después de haber firmado lo papeles del divorcio, habían estado al menos dos meses en ello; entre idas, venidas y muchas caídas.

Una risa ebria salió de la boca del rubio, alejándolo de su conmiseración interna y Zoro volvió a echarle un ojo, lo vio pedir la cuenta, el bartender le entrego su nota, así que saco su tarjeta de la cartera y la entrego.

—Lo siento pero tu tarjeta no ha pasado, esta cancelada, puedes pagar con efectivo.

La cara del rubio estaba más que blanca de la sorpresa, era obvio que no cargaba ni unas libras.

—Quédate aquí, voy a tener que llamar a mi gerente—se dio la vuelta hacia su compañero y le susurro que fuera por vigilancia, en caso de que aquel chico quisiera irse.

Zoro sintió un poco de lastima, porque no había nadie que diera la cara por él, así que suspirando como quien no quiere la cosa se puso de pie y fue a su lado.

—Yo voy a pagar lo que consumió y de una vez lo mío— saco los billetes de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y los dejo sobre la barra, el joven mordió sus labios y permaneció en silencio.

Zoro entonces pudo ver sus rasgos más de cerca, sus ceja rizada era lo mas llamativo de él, pero era alguien muy atractivo, de diecinueve o veinte, quizá, con la edad suficiente para entrar sin una identificación falsa, sus ojos brillantes y azules estaban tratando de averiguar porque hacia eso, porque lo ayudaba.

— ¿Quieres que te envié a casa en un taxi?—si tenía auto no podría manejar en ese estado, y a falta de dinero, tampoco podría pagar por un auto.

— ¿Recuerdas tu dirección? ¿O el número de alguien?, ¿Cualquier cosa? — el moreno preguntó una vez que estaban afuera, la música todavía se escuchaba a todo volumen mezclándose con los distintos ritmos de los locales vecinos, el suelo estaba mojado porque recientemente acababa de llover, aunque dentro del antro, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

El menor negó con la cabeza y Zoro se rasco la nuca incomodo, no había llevado a nadie a su casa ni siquiera después de firmar los papeles que lo separaban de Tash, por lo que la sola idea de pensar en ese rubio cruzando por la puerta de su hogar lo hacia sentir el hombre mas infiel del universo, casi sacudió la cabeza por ese pensamiento tan anticuado, por favor, estaba a nada de abandonar la dulce edad de los veintes, era libre y tampoco quería hacer nada indecente.

—Maldición, la próxima vez que vayas a beber así asegúrate de no estar solo...y yo debería de asegurarme de no meterme en problemas que no son míos— suspiro, llevándolo hacia su auto, lo que no era difícil, pues se dejaba mover como una muñeca y no pesaba casi nada.

— _Ugh, ¡seguro me veo como mi padre!_ — escupió una carcajada, Zoro levanto la ceja.

No habría podido dejarlo de todos modos, como policía había visto una infinidad de crímenes crueles que a veces lo hacían dudar de la cordura del mundo y dejar a una persona así, tan desprotegida y vulnerable a merced de los malintencionados, no lo haría mejor que esa gente que cometía las acciones.

Mientras conducía, el rubio había volteado el rostro hacia la ventana, estaba muy cansado y mareado.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...— preguntó con una voz suave y aterciopelada, cerrando por momentos los ojos y agitando sus largas pestañas amarillas.

—Zoro— murmuro a secas, cambiando las velocidades.

—Mi nombre es Sanji— su cabello se había despeinado, su reflejo proyectándose en la ventana revelo sus dos ojos, dando la ilusión de que era mucho mas joven de lo que probablemente era de verdad. —Gracias Zoro.

Cuando Sanji llego a su departamento lo ayudo a subir los escalones, volvió a aferrarse a su cintura con más fuerza y un suspiro salió de su boca cuando al fin habían podido entrar.

Su decoración era bastante sencilla pero acogedora, la habitación principal era ahora solo suya y la cama matrimonial muy grande para una persona. Había dejado de comer en el comedor, ahora solo abría comida enlatada o instantánea y la degustaba mirando la televisión.

Sentó a Sanji en el sofá, apartando de forma cuidadosa los delgados brazos que este había aferrado a su cuello.

—Te traeré algunas sábanas, puedes dormir aquí— se quito la chamarra. — No toques nada, no rompas nada, no hagas nada, ni guardes nada que no sea tuyo. ¿Entendido?

Sanji asintió lentamente, en condiciones normales le habría reclamado por insinuar que podría ser un ladrón, aunque, mejor desechó la idea; no solo podría ser un ladrón, si no también un asesino y este hombre aun así le estaba dando refugio.

Le dio su mirada más agradecida, la mas amable que pudo, pero el hombre mayor solo la vio como la mirada perdida de un chico que se había pasado de copas, —ojos caídos, sonrisa tonta—no le dio importancia.

Sanji gimió en voz baja, sonó como un pequeño quejido de gato, le dolía la cabeza y sentía asco.

Una fuerte arcada invadió su estomago y envolvió sus brazos en su estomago, haciendo una cara de dolor.

— ¿Estas bien?

Zoro se acercó a él, se inclino y coloco ambas manos en sus hombros.

Sanji trato de alejarlo con señas y movimientos de mano, pero mas nauseas, mucho más intensas lo hicieron encorvarse y cuando se dio cuenta ya había vomitado la alfombra, había pequeñas lágrimas formándose en la comisura de sus ojos por el fuerte estiramiento que había sentido y el bochorno de estar en esta situación con un extraño.

Levanto la mirada, diciéndole que lo lamentaba, pero Zoro negó con la cabeza y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los mechones rubios.

—Ya está manchada, de nada servirá que vaya por un bote ahora, o que te lleve al baño— dijo apartando los cabellos de su frente para que no se ensuciaran. —Suéltalo todo, te hará sentir mejor, te buscare algo limpio.

Sanji sintió escalofríos cuando esos toscos dedos se deslizaron por su espalda y le dieron una reconfortante palmada para que dejara ir el alcohol que tenia dentro. Había sido una decisión temeraria desquitar su frustración de esa manera, pero la adrenalina lo había vencido.

Miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que en el dedo anular de la mano derecha del moreno había una argolla dorada, estaba casado, Sanji se pregunto en donde estaría su esposa, y mas importante aún, ¿Le molestaría que hubiese envuelto a Zoro en tal escenario? Si era así, tendría que disculparse.

Otra arcada más lo volvió a romper y por un momento decidió olvidarse de ese detalle.


	3. El lobo y el tigre

**Capítulo** **3:** El lobo y el tigre

A Charlotte Linlin no le gustaba perder la paciencia, de hecho lo menos que ella tenía era eso, paciencia.

Su apariencia era la de una mujer madura, con el cabello rosado y maltratado por la edad y por jamás haberlo cuidado; nariz aguileña, párpados pintados de sombras violetas y sus labios remarcados con labial rojo, era regordeta y usaba un vestido salmón con lunares amarillos que era demasiado apretado en algunas zonas y nada la favorecía, —Un día, contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, había sido una mujer atractiva, pero esa belleza se fue tan rápido como llego— tenia otros dotes, Linlin era la personificación viviente de «Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo».

La residencia de los Vinsmoke tenía un estilo impecable, Judge le había dicho que su tatarabuelo había supervisado hasta el mas insignificante hito, y que todas las generaciones de la familia que habían vivido en ella trataron de que la casa conservará su esencia renacentista.

El sol estaba en su punto, cálido sin llegar a ser molesto y el camino de flores campestres a los lados sin duda animaría la mañana de cualquiera que desayunara en el jardín, dando una excelente vista de la naturaleza y sintiendo el beso de la brisa que la fuente de piedras salpicaba, pero Linlin ya estaba cansada de hablar sobre estupideces con la niña de Germa.

Papiros, lilas o dalias, no le importaba la clasificación de las flores para nada.

—Pensé que habías dicho que tu hijo tenía modales excepcionales Judge, mira que hacernos esperar durante el desayuno es una grosería— dijo Linlin con un toque de mal humor en su nasal voz.

Habían llegado hace exactamente una hora y el chico no se dignaba a aparecer.

—Los tiene, tuvo que haberse quedado dormido hasta tarde, ya sabes como son los muchachos, tu también tienes— respondió doblando la servilleta sobre su regazo.

Toda molestia que pudiera haber tenido _Big Mom_ desapareció cuando Cosette, la chef principal, envió una charola de pastel de calabacín y postres con glaseado de jalea, ¡Las manos de esa chica deberían de ser santificadas!, porque las entradas habían sido deliciosas, —huevos benedictinos con salsa holandesa, crepes y ensalada de hongos—tanto que la mujer había perdido la cuenta de que tanto repitió.

Judge sonrió forzadamente al verla entusiasmarse con los pastelillos, llevó el vaso de jugo a su boca y discretamente se acerco a Yonji. —Trae a tu hermano aquí, fui muy claro ayer cuando le dije que tenía que ser el primero en levantarse.

El hombre de la melena de león tampoco estaba pasando un momento muy grato. La ausencia de dos de sus hijos se notaba en la mesa, pero prefería que Sanji estuviera fuera en lugar de arriesgarse a que su tercero cometiera alguna imprudencia —Sorprendente sería lo contrario—, pero Ichiji no tenía excusa para ausentarse en la reunión con su futura suegra y esposo.

—No creo que vaya a hacer mucha falta— las comisuras de Reiju se levantaron en una sonrisa suave al ver a su hermano abrir las puertas y caminar hacia ellos.

Ella lo había visto llegar hasta tarde, se había preocupado porque estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, y por si aquella sorpresiva noticia lo había descolocado, pues con lo cerrado que era preferiría tragarse todo antes que recurrir a alguien, le dio su privacidad y no lo cuestiono.

De todos modos, ninguno se metía en los asuntos del otro.

Ichiji tenía pasos elegantes, todo el momento miro hacia adelante, no traía sus gafas puestas y se arrepentía de eso, estaba ojeroso por haber pegado el ojo hasta la madrugada, pero no podía regresar por ellas. Pese a la confianza de su exterior el muchacho era un caos interno, se había levantado hace tan solo quince minutos gracias a que Niji no había parado de enviarle mensajes al celular.

¿Por qué ningún trabajador se había tomado la molestia de ir y tocar su puerta? De hacerlo le habrían evitado tener que correr a la ducha para darse el baño más rápido de la historia, con agua fría.

Vistió de manera común, una camisa negra de manga larga, el pantalón de vestir blanco y mocasines negros.

—Señora Linlin— se inclinó cortésmente, con un brazo recto en su abdomen y el otro pegado en su costado, al levantarse sus ojos azules por fin captaron a la figura silenciosa que se encontraba a su lado.

—Charlotte Katakuri— susurro mirando al hombre que respondía a dicho nombre.

No era ni de cerca la clase de tipo que había estado surcando su cabeza, puesto que había sido extremista y planteado las posibilidades de esperar a dos tipos de sujetos diferentes: A un muchacho fofo y sonriente, o a un sujeto con cara de cuervo y cabello cano.

Katakuri no parecía tener ningún parentesco sanguíneo con quien era su madre, la piel de ese hombre era de color bronce, tenia el cabello de un tono violeta oscuro, corto y puntiagudo, increíblemente alto y fornido, muy musculoso, de hombros anchos y fuertes. —Sus bíceps podían ser contemplados a través de la camiseta blanca que destacaba en la abertura de su cazadora— _Grande_ era una palabra que podría usarse para describirlo y aun así, insuficiente para hacerle justicia, a su lado Ichiji lucia como un insignificante mondadientes.

Poseía una mirada dura, —soléenme y lacerante— un gesto que sus cejas arqueadas acentuaban, imponía presencia en el simple momento en que lo mirabas; ojos carmesí y pequeños, rodeados con largas y finas pestañas inferiores, ojos que, para su consternación, no lo miraban con la más mínima pizca de haberse impresionado por él.

Hizo a Ichiji rabiar, porque no sabía qué era lo que el otro hombre estaba pensando, o si por asomo, le habría parecido poca cosa, solo una criaturilla irrelevante.

Lo mas intrigante del moreno no era solo su tamaño, sino sus cicatrices; aún sobre la bufanda que cubría su boca y barbilla, las heridas viejas se asomaban por lo que parecía ser ambos lados de la comisura de sus labios y casi tocaban sus sienes.

Aquel Charlotte hacía que cualquier persona con solo verlo se preguntara quién era él y cuál era su historia.

—Ichiji— devolvió el saludo sin formalidad, no tuvo intención de pararse y estrecharle la mano, darle una palmada en la espalda, abrir su silla o hacer cualquier acción para con su prometido.

Su voz era profunda e imponente, de aquellos tonos que simplemente te dejaban con ganas de más —y que por tu propio bien, no querrías jamás tener cerca de tu oído—, aquel hombre no tenía ni un ápice de suavidad, pero en ello radicaba su atractivo.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de sentarse junto a su segundo hermano, quien le dio una mirada clave y movió el mentón de forma cómplice, diciéndole que de ahora en adelante, en donde tendría que sentarse era a lado de Katakuri.

—No tienes que ser tímido Ichiji, bueno, después de todo, con el matrimonio es que se pierde el pudor— Linlin lo alentó a acercarse a su hijo.

—Madre— Katakuri dijo con apatía al verla tratando de avergonzar al chico.

—Me alegra que pudiéramos reunirnos cuanto antes— la mujer comentó, su voz destilaba entusiasmo y su risa era muy ruidosa.

—Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes, pero Ichiji ha procesado la noticia muy bien y está emocionado por saber que unirá a nuestras familias— Judge copio la sonrisa de Linlin.

—He escuchado mucho de ti, pareces ser un excelente socio, recatado y por supuesto, con una cara maravillosa— le guiño un ojo y regreso su mirada al cabecilla de los Vinsmoke. —Mientras tu y yo estemos en los mismos términos, Judge, todo será tranquilo y sin percances desde ahora.

El hombre asintió mientras se limpiaba la boca. —Sin embargo, debo agregar que la felicidad de nuestros hijos es lo que mas importa.

— ¿Eres estudiante, verdad?

—Estudio una carrera en negocios, mi padre no nos deja inmiscuirnos en su empresa todavía, la única que tiene un trabajo es Reiju— dijo calmadamente, su hermana se había graduado con honores en finanzas hace pocos años, también tenia un máster.

Miro de reojo a Katakuri, parecía que por fin estaba prestándole atención.

—De igual forma he escuchado bastante sobre Katakuri, para tener solo veintisiete años es muy habilidoso. — Judge comentó. —Impresionante.

La gran mujer sonrió, la mueca era tan enorme que permitía ver sus dientes levemente amarillos.

—A Katakuri no le gusta alardear, estoy segura de que eso lo sacó de su padre, pero es un genio en el campo. El dinero no nace de la nada y para conservar, no, para incrementar una fortuna, necesitas personas capaces a tu lado. Mi hijo es una de esas personas.

Él joven no reaccionó ante el cumplido de su madre, parecía demasiado desinteresado en que se enfocaran en él, aunque las hazañas que la vieja Linlin contara fueran ciertas; no era un secreto que el factor que hizo que el negocio de venta de dulces de la mujer despegara como espuma y se hiciera mundial, habían sido sus relaciones. Lo que la conservó entre las potencias más monstruosas de golosinas fueron las personas de confianza que la rodeaban, y esa gente era su propia familia.

Obviamente, la mujer al igual que Judge sabía cómo sacarle provecho a sus hijos, otra reina del ajedrez.

Los de ella, incapaces de hacerle una mala jugada a su madre, y ese silencioso hombre y su corta edad, uno de los pilares más importantes de entre todos los Charlotte: Listo, entregado, leal y muy despiadado cuando tenía que serlo.

—Espero que le enseñes un poco de lo que sabes a mi hijo— Judge lo miro.

—Por favor— Ichiji sonrió, clavando sus ojos filosos en Katakuri. —Y también podrías ponerme un collar para perro y una correa si te parece bien.

—Pensaremos en ello más tarde en vista de que tienes tanto interés. — respondió con una mirada desafiante.

Risas mal contenidas salieron de los labios de los jóvenes, miradas de reproche de los adultos, Ichiji abrió los ojos con desmesura. ¿Acaso ese sujeto acababa de decirle que si a…? negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera importaba.

Linlin devoró su pastel, masticaba ruidosamente y le daba lo mismo que gruesos pedazos de comida escaparan de su boca. Niji puso un rostro disgustado cuando un trozo de merengue cayó sobre su propio panecillo de chocolate, y gruñendo lo arrojo a un rincón con asco.

Ichiji le hecho una mirada rápida a Katakuri, tampoco parecía tener mucho apetito, probablemente ya había acabado de comer mientras él no estaba, razón por la que no se quitaba ni un momento la bufanda.

En un tazón había mantequilla y jarabe, queso y frutas frescas, estiró la mano para agarrar una manzana, pero una malintencionada carcajada de Big Mom lo hizo preguntarse qué era lo gracioso de su acción.

—Come más, aliméntate bien, no quiero que tengas un aspecto enfermo el día de su boda, estás muy pálido y larguirucho, ¿qué crees que dirán de la pareja de mi hijo si aparece tan poco saludable en su propia celebración?

—Lo mas seguro que no quería casarse, pero eso por supuesto no es verdad, señora Linlin.

Katakuri levantó ambas cejas, pero no mostró ninguna molestia por la lengua mordaz de Ichiji, en cambio Big Mom torció la boca.

—Cariño, deja de ser tan formal y decirme señora, pronto seremos familia, tú serás como un nuevo hijo para mí y quiero que tú me veas como a una madre para ti.

Ichiji dejó salir un resoplido, ella decía eso porque pensaba que ese matrimonio traería maravillas, de lo contrario, probablemente jamás habría obligado a su increíble y asombroso hijo a estar atado junto a él.

Pobre ilusa, Ichiji levanto su taza de café y le dio un sorbo, la volvió a colocar en la mesa y una risa petulante rasgo su garganta.

—Gracias, pero no necesito otra madre, la mía ya esta muerta y probablemente los gusanos ya se dieron un buen festín con ella. — sonrió. —Todos dicen que era muy dulce, bueno, las larvas lo comprobaron.

Su comentario desató un pesado silencio alrededor, la cara neutra de Judge había desapareció en cuestión de segundos y sus ojos parecieron a nada de salirse de sus órbitas.

Niji rozo su mano tratando de de reprimir la mueca burlona. —Mencionar a Sora es un problema seguro, _shhh._

—Es una tragedia— meneo los cabellos rojos —Pero es verdad, mi madre ya es abono.

—Ya fue suficiente Ichiji— Judge advirtió, moliendo lentamente los dientes.

Ichiji puso los codos sobre la mesa, valiéndole la etiqueta, y se inclinó hacia adelante. —Aunque pensándolo bien _,_ tal vez haga falta un modelo autoritario como tu, veras, desde que mi madre nos dejó, mi padre se ablando. La presencia de un buen patriarca se hecha de menos, mi padre ha olvidado lo que es tener los pantalones bien puestos y probablemente lo que hace falta es una falda, _Linlin,_ él es un desastre.

—Cierra la boca y compórtate Ichiji— Reiju dijo seriamente, ninguno de sus hermanos había necesitado nunca del consejo de una hermana mayor, pero algunas veces ella seguía sintiendo la necesidad de evitar que se metieran en problemas.

—Y también tu, Katakuri, en mejor momento no pudiste habernos iluminado, como ya dije, mi padre no nos permite meter las narices dentro de Germa todavía, y ya que eres maravilloso y todo poderoso, prepárate para tenerlo todo el tiempo sobre ti besándote esas botas de cuero.

— ¿Que mosco te pico? — Yonji miró asombrado a su hermano mayor, nunca lo había visto tan desafiante.

—Solo es una broma— se encogió de hombros, girando el rostro. — ¿En donde esta Cosette? Quiero otro café.

Judge se levantó abruptamente haciendo temblar los utensilios sobre la mesa y estiró el brazo dispuesto a darle una fuerte bofetada con la palma abierta al mayor de sus hijos varones.

El pelirrojo sintió que su estómago se contrajo y no pudo disfrazar la expresión de incredulidad de su rostro cuando la mano de su padre estaba a milímetros de golpearlo, pero paró justo a tiempo.

Lo detuvieron.

Katakuri sostuvo la muñeca de Judge en el momento indicado, sus ojos gélidos le advirtieron a su futuro suegro que era mejor que mantuviera la compostura.

—Cálmate Judge, parece ser que mi prometido tiene un humor muy especial y bastante ácido— lo miro penetrantemente. —Aunque también parece que no sabe cuando debe de cerrar la boca.

—Como si pudiera importarme menos— Ichiji apretó los labios ofendido y se levanto fingiendo calma, pero no contaba con que el Charlotte lo seguiría sin dar ninguna explicación.

—Déjenlos, necesitan tiempo a solas, deben de conocerse mejor— Reiju dijo poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su padre, la respiración del rubio todavía estaba acelerada.

Judge nunca antes le había levantado la mano a su hijo, a ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera a Sanji, Judge tenia otros métodos para mantenerlos a raya, pero Ichiji y esa nueva actitud estaban sacándolo de quicio y no sabía cuánto podría aguantar.

Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con un hijo de naturaleza débil, si no también con otro que se creía con el derecho de pasar sobre sus decisiones.

—Modales excelsos y mucha gracia— Linlin se burló.

Los pies de Ichiji lo condujeron dentro de la mansión, comenzó a subir las escaleras de caracol cuando capto la presencia de Katakuri en el primer piso, quien de pie presumía en todo su esplendor que era literalmente, tan alto como una montaña.

— ¿Qué? — murmuró, deteniendo su huida. — ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Tienes que admitir que tu broma sobre el abono ha sido demasiado estúpida— Katakuri murmuró jugando con una gragea que el pelirrojo no supo de donde saco, lo vio aventarla al aire y después volver a atraparla.

Inconscientemente sus ojos siguieron el ir y venir del pequeño caramelo.

— ¿Quieres que te agradezca por evitar el golpe de mi padre? Si es así, no pierdas el tiempo.

—Esperaba encontrarme con una persona más... _segura,_ no con alguien que pierde el juicio y se altera cuando no tiene nada razonable que decir.

—Al menos intento dar mi opinión.

Ichiji respiro profundamente, irritándose cada vez más por la actitud de ese tipo, que hubiese una persona que mostrara tener todo bajo control, cuya cabeza parecía una fortaleza difícil de atravesar para saber sus ideas, en cierta forma lo desesperaba.

Porque así era él, o así creía ser, y no le estaba gustando para nada descubrir que podía mantener la cabeza en calma hasta que la situación lo superaba.

Bajo los peldaños de la escalera, uno a uno, camino sinuosamente hasta estar frente a ese hombre, apenas y le llegaba al pecho y no era que Ichiji fuera bajo, si no, que Katakuri era anormalmente alto.

—Escúchame bien, no te creas tan especial de que mi padre me haya vendido contigo, cualquier otra persona que él pudiera considerar medianamente decente habría tenido la oportunidad de tenerme.

Katakuri no flaqueo ante su tono amenazante. Si Ichiji estaba acostumbrado a intimidar a la gente, con él tendría que buscarse otra estrategia.

—Escúchame bien tu a mi, si quieres que esto sea soportable _para ti_ , lo mejor que tienes que hacer es cooperar.

—No te atrevas a retarme—Ichiji mostró los dientes, la gruesa mano de Katakuri toco su cuello, haciéndolo sentir un espasmo por toda la columna vertebral, dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás, pero el mayor lo aprovechó poniéndose frente a él como un muro de ladrillo que le impidiera el escape.

Lo estaba acorralando, lo estaba atrapando en su propia casa, en una maniobra no muy bien pensada el ojiazul estaba apunto de soltarle un escupitajo, pero el de cabellera granate puso la mano sobre sus mejillas, impidiéndoselo.

—No creas que eres impenetrable; puedo leerte como si fueras una novela barata, antes de que actúes ya se los movimientos que vas a hacer.

Ichiji no podía ver la expresión de Katakuri debajo de esa bufanda, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo con esa horrible boca suya; aparto la mirada, apretando los puños y temblando del coraje.

El mortal agarre en su rostro se aflojo y él corrió la cara de lado cuando los gruesos dedos contornearon su pómulo.

—También se que lo que te tiene de esta forma no es el asunto del matrimonio en sí, sino, que esperabas a una persona sobre la que pudieras tener absoluto control.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas, apenas y conoces algo de mí.

Los ojos de rojos brillaron con una luz indescifrable. —Confió demasiado en mi propio juicio.

Lo soltó y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

— ¿Por qué no pides un tranquilizante o algo? Te hace falta, _Ichiji_ —comentó, dándose la media vuelta y dirigiendo sus pies hacia el jardín mientras volvía a lanzar al aire la misma gragea.

Una vez el pelirrojo había visto al hijo de una de sus sirvientas haciendo la tarea con su enorme libro sobre la barra de la cocina, a la par en que su madre pulía los cubiertos de plata, el niño le había preguntado a la mujer quien era mas fuerte, si un tigre o un lobo; Ichiji jamás pensó que terminaría dándole tanta importancia a aquella pregunta.

Ambos animales cohabitaban el mismo territorio en alguna región asiática, también cazaban las mismas presas. El lobo era un depredador hábil y muy temido, dentro de su ecosistema podía encontrarse en la cima; pero siempre cuando tenía a su manada a su lado, porque solo se hacia vulnerable.

El tigre era poderoso y dominante, más grande y más fuerte, su especie no consideraba a los lobos como parte de su dieta, sin embargo los mataban sin necesidad de consumirlos.

Mientras Katakuri se alejaba, Ichiji se dio cuenta de algo:

Él era el lobo y Katakuri el tigre.

* * *

 **N** otas de autor: ¡Hola de nuevo! Como pueden ver aquí Katakuri es bastante joven, por lo tanto el orden de nacimiento de los Charlotte esta alterado y él terminaría siendo de los más jóvenes y no trillizo de Oven y Daifuku. Ahora, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que le hayan dado la oportunidad a esta historia (y a la pareja lol) espero que conforme los capítulos avancen logre gustarles. ¡Un enorme saludo!


	4. Taza de café

**Capítulo 4:** Taza de café

Una de las primeras cosas que Sanji pensó cuando despertó era que odiaba las resacas, la cabeza le zumbaba como si hubiera un nido de abejas dentro de ella, sentía los labios agrietados y la garganta seca, además de una molesta pesadez en sus extremidades, recargó su peso sobre el colchón y se sostuvo con los codos.

Apenas y podía recordar los sucesos acontecidos el día de ayer, era como si su memoria estuviera cortada en partes —luces titilantes, canciones pop y cerveza—, pensó en cubrirse el rostro con la almohada y dejar reposar su cuerpo al menos cinco minutos más, pero el hecho de que esa no era su habitación y la cama sobre la que había dormido tampoco era suya fueron suficientes motivos para hacerlo ponerse de pie.

Restregó sus ojos con las manos y se quito las lagañas, su primer instinto mañanero fue poner la mano en la cadera y buscar su celular, y fue un peso menos descubrir el aparato guardado en la bolsa de su pantalón, lo encendió y se dio cuenta de que eran las nueve de la mañana, no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo, solamente notificaciones de facebook de Luffy etiquetándolo en un video de animales haciendo hazañas asombrosas.

Aquella habitación era pequeña, las paredes estaban revestidas con vinilo de color gris, la cama abarcaba prácticamente todo el cuarto y había un armario espacioso con las puertas abiertas; solamente la mitad derecha tenía camisas colgadas y la otra estaba vacía, el rubio siguió observando a su alrededor, en el mueble de cabecera había un montón de papeles arrugados y también fotografías en blanco y negro.

Agarro una y miro directamente la imagen granulada, el hombre en ella mantenía una mirada muy seria, la boca apretada en una línea recta y el cabello rapado casi de forma completa. Era Zoro.

Repitió el nombre en voz alta, no era difícil de olvidarlo dado que su madre se llamaba _Sora_ y la pronunciación era muy parecida.

Dejo la fotografía en el mismo lugar y busco con la mirada sus zapatos, uno estaba a lado de la pata de la cama, pero el otro debajo de esta, por lo que tuvo que arrastrarse para llegar a el y una vez habiéndoselos puesto asomo la cabeza por la puerta en busca del dueño de la casa.

— ¿Hola?

Camino hacia la sala y encontro al moreno durmiendo sobre una silla, su cabeza caía al aire en una incomoda posición y un periódico cubría su rostro.

Hizo una mueca esperando que no se hubiera torcido el cuello o algo, en el sofá que había estado destinado a cumplir la función de su cama improvisada, había una franela y un spray con olor a limón, casi se sintió mal cuando se percató de la mancha removida sobre la piel sintética del sillón. Asqueroso.

Zoro estaba descalzo, usaba una camisa blanca y pantalones de pijama marrones, tenía un expediente sobre su regazo con una foto engrapada a el.

Sanji había visto las noticias hace unos días y reconocía al hombre plasmado en la imagen, se dijo que era un distribuidor de drogas perteneciente a la pandilla de Don Krieg, su nombre era Gin pero en el bajo mundo se desenvolvía como _El_ _hombre demonio._

El presentador había dicho que el cuerpo policiaco de la ciudad lo había atrapado exitosamente, y según rumores, después del fallecimiento de Krieg durante una intervención del equipo en uno de los sitios clave, sería Gin quien planeara redirigir a la organización.

—Oye...— le tocó el hombro tratando de levantarlo, pero el hombre siguió sin reaccionar.

Inspecciono un poco más el lugar, la alfombra sobre la que había hecho su pequeño desastre estaba enrollada a lado de la puerta principal, en la rendija habían cartas y sobres acumulándose, y en un rincón una planta cuyas hojas se veían más muertas que vivas y lo hizo sentir con la obligación moral de regarla.

Se sentó en el sillón vacío sin hacer ningún ruido, no podía simplemente irse y no darle tan siquiera las gracias a Zoro, así que paso los siguientes treinta minutos sentado enfrente de él hasta que la batería de su celular se acabó y comenzó a aburrirse.

Desde su lugar podía ver la cocina a través de la pared moldeada en forma de arco, miro al adulto y al no tener mas reacción de él que el movimiento de su pecho en cada ronquido, —o admirar como de forma inconsciente se limpiaba la saliva— se dirigió hasta ahí.

En el refrigerador había latas de cerveza y un cartón de leche que cuando agarro, se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío, lo mismo ocurrió con el recipiente de jugo de naranja.

Agarró una olla limpia y la llenó con agua, encendió la hornilla de la estufa y la puso a calentar. No sabía si el moreno vería como una grosería que se tomara tal atrevimiento con sus cosas, pero en dado caso de que se molestase ya buscaría la manera de solucionarlo o huir.

Su estómago hizo un sonido hambriento y Sanji abrió la alacena en busca de algo para calmar a su pequeña bestia, encontró una caja de cereal, catsup, un empaque de galletas saladas y almendras dentro de un frasco de cristal, estiró más la mano para ver si en el interior podía hallar algo medio decente, pero todo su cuerpo se contrajo cuando sus dedos se enterraron en el fondo de una telaraña.

— ¡Mierda!— bramó sonoramente mientras sacudía la mano para quitarse el tejido. —Asco, asco, asco...

—Así que sigues aquí— Zoro apareció bostezando y estirando los brazos de lado a lado. — ¿Tienes hambre? —miro la alacena abierta.

—Pensé que sería un gesto desagradecido si me marchaba así sin más, por lo que pensé hacer el desayuno pero veo que no tienes mucho. — explico con rapidez, levantando las manos como si buscara probar su inocencia.

—No hay problema— Zoro se agacho abriendo el mueble que estaba debajo de la garrafa de agua, el dobladillo de sus bóxers negros salto a la vista y se rasco la espalda con pereza, mostró presumidamente por lo menos veinte sopas instantáneas formadas en hileras.

Sanji espero que fuera una broma.

No lo fue.

—Tengo sopa, solamente tienes que llenar el vaso con agua, la pones en el microondas por tres minutos y ¡Whoala!, tienes un desayuno listo y mucho mejor de los que hacen en _El Cortez._

— ¿Has estado en El Cortez? —levantó una ceja, solamente hacer una reservación ya era algo muy difícil.

—Por supuesto que no— Zoro le regaló una sonrisa de lado que lo hizo ver muy atractivo, después volvió su atención a las sopas. —Hay de diferentes sabores... camarón, camarón con picante, carne, pollo, curry y también queso. No recuerdo haber comprado de queso, son un asco.

— ¿Tu te alimentas solo de esto? — hizo una mueca, dándose una idea de cuantas sustancias químicas bailaban break dance en su sistema.

—A veces suelo comer en la calle, tengo un calendario pegado en el refrigerador con todos los números de tiendas de comida cercanas a aquí.

Sanji agarro dicho calendario y entrecerró los ojos mientras lo leía.

— _Sushi Feliz, Las Costillas de Cerdo de Yutta...Pizza's Gi..._ Se nota que eres un hombre saludable. — susurro mirando de reojo a Zoro en busca de una pequeña panza o kilos de más que delataran su mala alimentación. —Demonios, a simple vista de verdad se nota.

Podría pasar por entrenador personal si no abría la boca y se delataba.

No había piel floja en ninguna parte, todo era puro musculo, por un momento se imaginó caminando hasta él, subiéndole la playera y dándole pequeños golpes con sus nudillos en el abdomen solo para asegurarse de que esa firmeza era real y no cosa de su imaginación, pero sacudió la cabeza quitándose esa loca idea.

 _¿Cómo es que una persona podía estar en increíble forma viviendo solamente de comida basura?_

—Yo paso— declinó la oferta y miró la olla de agua que había puesto a hervir hace unos minutos, ya estaba lista. — ¿Te importaría si...?

—Adelante— respondió Zoro, sentándose.

— ¿Quieres un café también?

—Si.

Sanji agarro dos tazas limpias que estaban sobre una pileta azul y se mordió los labios, mirando de lado a lado en busca de azúcar y de café.

—Arriba de tu cabeza— Zoro señaló el modulo alto, Sanji asintió y abrió las pequeñas compuertas sacando de ella los recipientes.

— ¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar?

—Ninguna, me gusta amargo.

Le entregó su taza y pasó las manos sobre la suya para calentarlas, un ronroneo de felicidad escapó de sus labios, Zoro levantó una ceja y el atisbo de una sonrisa divertida estaba en su boca.

—Soy una persona intolerante al frío, ¿Esta bien? — gruño indignado, le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras apreciaba los rasgos de Zoro con un ojo fisgón.

Su cabello era verde como el de Yonji, solo que más corto y de un tono ligeramente más opaco, sus ojos eran cafés pero dependiendo de la iluminación adquirían un pequeño brillo entre verdoso y avellana, de mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, su nariz era de puente alto y ligeramente arqueada, también habían tres pequeños orificios en una de sus orejas que indicaban que se había quitado sus perforaciones hace poco, el hombre indiscutiblemente era demasiado guapo.

— ¿Y bien? — De la misma manera lo escruto con la mirada, Sanji sonrió nervioso. — ¿Haces cosas así seguido?

— ¿Cosas así? — parpadeo.

—Ya sabes, beber hasta perder la conciencia y terminar durmiendo en la casa de un extraño.

—Por supuesto que no, no de forma inconsciente al menos, ayer fue la excepción, fue un día difícil, la gente normal tiene días difíciles.

La _gente normal_ no subía a carros ajenos en medio de la noche, Zoro quería burlarse, pero recordó que también había sido él quien decidió llevárselo a su hogar, así que la responsabilidad era compartida.

Le dio una mirada profunda, y aprecio la forma en que con natural elegancia paso los dedos entre sus hebras doradas y ambos ojos fueron descubiertos hasta que los delgados mechones volvieron a acomodarse como de costumbre.

Zoro se aclaró la garganta y respiro por la nariz.

— ¿Quieres hablarle a alguien? Tu familia debe de estar preocupada.

Un bufido divertido escapó de la boca del rubio haciendo que el café ahora frío se filtrara por la comisura de sus labios y las gotas salpicaran la mesa, Sanji sonrió mostrando los dientes, se puso un poco rojo y limpio de forma discreta la superficie de madera con su chamarra, de todos modos ya estaba sucia.

—Apuesto a que esos idiotas ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de mi ausencia, lo más probable es que sus holgazanes traseros sigan reposando en la cama aún y si la notan, créeme que les dará igual.

—Así que esa es la razón, ¿eh? — Zoro sonrió. —Tu historia gira en torno a una familia disfuncional— puso su mano sobre la mesa y dio pequeños pasitos con dos de sus dedos, simulando unas piernas corriendo. —Eres de esos que corren y corren para huir de los problemas.

Sanji puso su mano sobre la del moreno, aplastando sus dedos. —Si lo que estás pensando es que quiero llamar la atención o algo así, estás equivocado, me resigne hace mucho.

—Bien por ti— se encogió de hombros y los ojos azules de Sanji bajaron otra vez hacia su mano, exactamente al anillo de su dedo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?, estás casado pero, ¿en dónde está tu esposa? — pregunto, no había visto ninguna presencia femenina en esa casa, de hecho era lo que más faltaba, el orden de Zoro no era un total desastre, pero no estaba muy lejos de serlo.

—Soy divorciado— admitió con un poco de pesadez en su lengua y se quedó callado por unos segundos. —Firmamos los papeles hace una semana y entre todo eso, he olvidado quitarme la sortija.

Zoro no podía dejar aquel anillo en el fondo de un cajón todavía, aun recordaba cuando compro las sortijas, era un viernes de marzo y Smoker, su jefe de departamento y buen amigo lo había acompañado por el, su esposa Hina también había ido insistiendo que no podía dejar que tanta testosterona junta arruinara la compra del anillo para Tash. La sensación de la plata sobre su piel se sentía demasiado familiar como para quitárselo después de cuatro años enteros.

— ¿Y tu haces cosas así seguido? — Sanji sonrió mordiéndose el pulgar.

Zoro hizo un gesto de no haberlo entendido a lo que el ojiazul levantó las cejas.

—Sales a beber...solo, todo para olvidar por un momento que tu esposa decidió dejarte y le pagas la cuenta a desconocidos con tal de tener compañía nocturna. —levantó un dedo. — Eso es espeluznante.

—Pedí tus datos, hubiese sido más fácil llevarte a tu casa en lugar de tenerte de "compañía nocturna" — hizo comillas con los dedos. —Estás aquí porque obviamente no me dijiste nada.

Sanji ignoró su mirada molesta y siguió presionando. — ¿Por qué se divorciaron?, honestamente, voy a terminar pensando que el matrimonio duele mas de lo que hace feliz.

—Tomas confianza muy rápido, ¿no te parece? — Zoro respondió tajantemente, su tono era amargo.

Sanji aguanto la respiración ante su cambio de semblante —y los ojos especialmente filosos—, a veces solía tocar fibras sensibles en la gente sin que esa fuera su intención.

—Lo siento, creo que fui imprudente.

—Y te equivocas.

— ¿Eh?

—Sobre el matrimonio, como todo tiene sus momentos, pero no es tan malo, te das cuenta de que tienes la oportunidad de convivir con una persona que conoce absolutamente todos tus defectos y aun así te acepta con ellos, pero pareces bastante joven para comprenderlo.

—Tengo diecinueve años—aclaró aliviado de que el hombre no parecía habérsela tomado en contra de él.

—Entonces soy muchos años mayor— Zoro pensó en voz alta con cierta nostalgia, como si se sintiera viejo, lo cual era un poco cómico teniendo en cuenta que apenas tenía treinta. —Tienes suerte, solo preocúpate de hacer que tus años dorados valgan la pena y de siempre llevar dinero en el bolsillo— bromeo.

—Hablas como si fueras un fósil a lado mío— Sanji se carcajeo.

Zoro se dio cuenta que la taza de Sanji al igual que la suya ya estaban vacías así que se levantó y las puso sobre el fregadero, pero el ojiazul negó con la cabeza, mientras se paraba rápidamente.

—Deja que yo las lave, ¿de acuerdo?

Zoro hizo caso, regresando a su asiento otra vez, Sanji entonces combinó agua con jabón en un pequeño recipiente y abrió el grifo.

—Mi abuelo perdió a su esposa después de 48 años de haber estado casados— miró de reojo a Zoro, no quería ser demasiado agresivo metiéndose en la vida del mayor. —No se divorciaron, ella murió— aclaró. —Quiero decir, he visto lo que perder a alguien importante le hace a las personas, no te digo que de la nada te sentirás mejor, porque no será así, a Zeff le tomó demasiado tiempo.

Cuando su abuela murió, su abuelo comenzó a pasar más tiempo con sus nietos, siempre discutía con su padre por dejarlos la mayor parte del día solos por ir a sus viajes de negocios, los hacia sentarse alrededor de la mesa y jugar domino, el anciano no permitía que ninguno de sus hermanos lo hiciera menos o lo molestara, no tenía ningún problema en darles un coscorrón en la coronilla cuando sucedía eso.

Ichiji solamente lo saludaba y desaparecía hasta que llegaba el momento de despedirse, Niji jugaba los primeros diez minutos —o menos— hasta que se aburría e iba a encerrarse a su habitación para estar con el celular, Yonji hacia un esfuerzo por quedarse mas tiempo, pero perdía la concentración y prefería jugar algún videojuego, mientras que Reiju siempre estaba muy ocupada con sus ensayos del club de baile.

Así que solamente quedaban el viejo y él, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, permanecían en silencio por un largo rato y Sanji notaba lo demacrada que se volvía su cara, las arrugas que se hacían mucho más grandes con el pasar de los días y el manto de melancolía que cubría sus ojos desde que las dos mujeres de su vida se habían marchado muy lejos.

Al principio Zeff nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos, no había mencionado el nombre de su abuela durante meses y se hacía el fuerte, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo había accedido a contarle anécdotas de cómo la había conocido y de lo mucho que la había amado, después era como si ese dolor se hubiera transformado en el motor que lo mantenía adelante y la fuerza que lo obligaba a no dejarse morir sin su esposa ni su hija.

—No hay ninguna solución mágica para superar, solo se trata de afrontar las cosas, no estancarte en tu pérdida y simplemente tratar de dejar ir. — susurro consiente de que sonaba mas fácil de lo que en realidad era.

No podía comparar el fallecimiento de su abuela con el divorcio de Zoro sencillamente porque eran diferentes tipos de pérdidas —no minimizaba ninguna—, pero esa luz en los ojos del moreno la reconocía y dolor era dolor sin importar de qué tipo fuera.

—Suenas como un chico maduro, ¿eh?

—Que tenga diecinueve años no quiere decir que tenga la mentalidad de un caracol.

Zoro recargo el mentón sobre su muñeca, observando a Sanji limpiar.

—Hace poco me asignaron a cargo de un oficial de policía de prueba, tiene tu edad pero lo único de lo que habla es de lo mucho que le gustaría tirarse a una de nuestras oficinistas.

Sanji se volteo, interesado. —Así que eres un policía.

Asintió con la cabeza de forma humilde.

— ¿Entonces es verdad que los oficiales viven de rosquillas y café?

—Solo el cliché del café es cierto— Zoro sonrió y Sanji reparó en que, el moreno era un hombre de naturaleza atractiva.

Zoro cerró los ojos unos momentos, escucho a Sanji acomodar los platos, sabía que tenía razón, pero no era la primera persona que le decía algo parecido; él no tenía la actitud del típico esposo dejado y sufrido, ni se la pasaba contándole a medio mundo lo mucho que le dolía no tener a Tashigi a su lado, pero las personas cercanas a él lo notaban en pequeños gestos que para otros pasarían desapercibidos.

Continuaba trabajando, pronto recibiría un ascenso por la captura de Gin, era un miembro respetable del departamento de policía de la ciudad, Smoker había hablado de transferirlo, pero se negó; su unidad contaba con una amplia gama en cuanto a servicios especializados, pero su mayor prefería asignarlo junto con Marco a investigaciones de casos criminales, anti-pandillas y anti-crimen organizado, podía decirse que su vida seguía igual que siempre, pero lo único que lo hacia tener en cuenta de que ya no era más la misma, es que ya no estaba ella.

Una risa pequeña salió de la boca de Zoro y Sanji lo miró sin entender mucho.

—Quizá algún día te invite a beber algo, me caes bien cejas de sushi— sonrió, sus ojos ligeramente rasgados se veían mas pequeños, el gesto lo hacia trasmitir una serenidad impresionante y le provocaba a Sanji ganas de acompañarlo a sonreír.

El rostro se Sanji se oscureció entre fuertes tonos de rojo y sintió un extraño calor en la boca del estomago.

—Si me pagas un desayuno decente probablemente acepte, cabeza de marimo...

* * *

Al regresar a casa Sanji tenía tatuada en la cara una sonrisa tonta, —y un nuevo número registrado en su agenda—, una sonrisa emocionada que encubrió tan pronto como sus pies atravesaron el vestíbulo, otra vez el aire volvía a cambiar, se hacía irrespirable y espeso, como si el mundo afuera de estas puertas fuera otro.

Los gritos de su hermano mayor mezclados con los de su padre hacían eco por todo el lugar, la puerta del despacho de Judge estaba cerrada, así que Sanji pensó en ser sigiloso, subir hacia su habitación y que todo lo que pasara entre esos dos no lo involucrara.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a avergonzarme de esa manera en frente de esa mujer y de Katakuri?

—El único que se avergonzó a sí mismo fuiste tu, teníamos un acuerdo Ichiji, tu ibas a obedecerme y mantendrías la boca cerrada en todo momento. — Judge alego, su grueso y ronco tono se alzaba contra el del pelirrojo.

— ¿Y cómo querías que lo hiciera si lo único que hiciste fue presentarme como a un inepto? ¿De cuando aquí le pides a alguien que me "asesore"? — su alarido se escuchó totalmente roto, quebrado por la ira y la indignación.

— ¡No me alces la maldita voz!

— _No te has perdido de nada, llevan toda la mañana así._

Sanji dio un salto cuando Yonji se apareció detrás de él, su hermano, que era menor a él solo por minutos llevaba puesta ropa deportiva y tenía la frente ligeramente perlada en sudor.

— ¡Trataste de ponerme una mano encima a pesar de que estaban ellos aquí! — Ichiji gritó de nuevo, todavía más fuerte que antes, también se escucho un ruido sordo que indicaba que acababa de estampar las palmas sobre el escritorio de su padre.

—...Como si no hubiera sido suficiente ese hombre tuvo que interferir, ¿tienes idea de lo humillante que fue para mí?

—Te humillaste tu solo Ichiji y también a nosotros con cada porquería que dijiste. Te lo advierto, si Linlin o Katakuri cambian de opinión te prometo que vas a estar en serios problemas conmigo, no seré condescendiente contigo y eso te lo aseguro.

Sanji sintió que casi se le caía la mandíbula al suelo, esta era una función que, sin exagerar, jamás se veía, se sentía tan atrapado entre la curiosidad y una pequeña chispa de incredulidad, que había olvidado que tenía que irse a su habitación cuanto antes, Ichiji salió del despacho, apretaba los puños con fuerza y los labios le temblaban, ese impostor no era para nada la persona que Sanji conocía.

Ichiji solía poner a otros en un estado catatónico, no lo contrario.

Paso a su lado dándole un grosero empujón en el hombro para moverlo y segundos después fue su padre quien atravesó la puerta.

En el instante en que los ojos de Judge se encontraron con él, su mirada volvió a retomar un brillo amenazante.

— Cancelaste mi tarjeta, pudiste haberme informado al menos.

—Tenía que hacer un recorte de fondos— el viejo siseo, poniendo una mano en su sien y masajeándola para aligerar su jaqueca, Judge estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para ir al almacén en busca de un trago —o dos, o tres— pero antes de hacerlo sus filosos luceros traspasaron al tercero de sus hijos.

—Escucha, no me interesa en donde te metiste toda la noche, pero no voy a permitir que regreses aquí a la hora que se te plazca, ¡En esta casa todavía mando yo y no ninguno de ustedes malagradecidos! — grito con tanta fuerza y furia para que todos sus hijos lo escucharan, las venas de su cuello saltaban y su rostro estaba rojo de la cólera. Parecía una bestia.

Sanji no hizo comentario alguno, ya estaba familiarizado con este tipo de escenas, ver ese carácter en su padre era común para él, sin embargo el agarre de Yonji sobre su botella se hizo más tenso, las pesadas pisadas de Judge resonaron por todo el pasillo mientras el hombre se alejaba.

El sonido de una risa venenosa se hizo presente, Sanji y Yonji levantaron sus cabezas, mirando a Niji, quien estaba recargado en el barandal de la escalera, tenía una sonrisa enorme y escalofriante en el rostro, similar a la del gato del cuento de Alicia.

Solo a él le divertía estar rodeado de caos.

—Últimamente esta familia parece una copia barata de _Keeping up with the Kardashians_ — se rió, dándole un mordisco a la barra de chocolate que traía en la mano.

* * *

Notas de Autor:

Keeping up with the Kardashian _; programa de tv que relata la vida doméstica y frecuentemente caótica de la familia de celebridades Kardashian._


	5. Love Me Dead

**Capítulo 5** : Love Me Dead

Love me cancerously, like a salt-sore soaked in the sea

"High maintenance" means you're a gluttonous queen

Narcissistic and mean

Kill me romantically, fill my soul with vomit

Then ask me for a piece of gum

Bitter and dumb, you're my sugarplum

You're awful, i love you...

Ludo; Love Me Dead

El campus estaba lleno de vida como era costumbre, la gente iba y venía, algunos apenas entraban a clases, mientras que otros como él, ya estarían de salida.

Su maletín de piel se balanceaba de un lado a otro con cada paso que Ichiji daba, el viento despeinaba su cabello y unas cuantas hojas caídas de los árboles volaban hacia él, una aterrizo en la punta de su nariz y se deslizó lentamente hasta descansar sobre el cuello de su jersey sin que él lo notara.

Según la aplicación de mapa meteorológico que había descargado en su celular, hoy y mañana serían días propensos a lluvias y si mirabas hacia el cielo, el sol estaba cubierto entre obesas nubes de color plomizo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Vinsmoke?

—No, Vito— respondió de manera cortante haciendo caso omiso ante el resoplido del otro chico que venía siguiéndolo desde el auditorio de clases.

— ¿Entonces puedo llevar tus cosas, _nyororo_? —Vito dijo tan cerca de su oreja que Ichiji tuvo un estremecimiento al escuchar aquella risa molesta tan cerca.

—Tampoco puedes, ¿de verdad tienes que hacer esto todos los días?, ¿Por qué no vas a leer tus historias de superhéroes y me dejas en paz?

Vito había sido transferido a su universidad cuando Ichiji estaba a mitad del segundo semestre aunque el curso estuviera agotada y se tuviera prohibido aceptar estudiantes a mediados de un año, era el hijo mayor del primer matrimonio de Capone Gang Bege, amigo del director y miembro del sindicato de gobierno.

Era un par de años mayor que él, y según sabía, no quería estudiar una carrera hasta que su padre le aconsejo de hacerlo, también era un molesto freak de actitud obsesiva que no tenía vergüenza en admitir su adoración hacia él, o por su familia entera; había una curiosa historia entre sus padres que empezaba con Capone metido en problemas legales por lavado de dinero y que terminaba con Judge eliminando dichas acusaciones con la mano debajo de la mesa.

Vito lo miraba de la misma manera en que un niño veía Capitán América, o un adolescente hiperventila ante su actriz porno preferida.

Cuando por fin llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, de entre la hilera de autos de alta gama Ichiji se percató de algo, a lado de su deportivo rojo metálico, había aparcado un BMW i8 de último modelo con acabado color negro, pero el pelirrojo no estaba mirando al auto, si no que la persona recargada sobre el no era otra mas que el mismísimo Katakuri.

El hombre lucía impresionante, mirándolo en toda su gloria, sus ojos se movían encima de la esbelta figura de Ichiji quien acentuó apropósito el compás de sus pasos; el de cabellera oscura tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su cazadora, que Ichiji reconoció, era _Armani_ _,_ debajo portaba una delgada playera de color gris que permitía una pequeña mirada hacia los tatuajes en forma de líneas rectas que recorrían sus pectorales, sin embargo la gruesa bufanda abultada que melosamente cubría sus facciones impedía saber si aquellos grabados cortaban en sus hombros o subían hasta sus clavículas, sus pantalones de mezclilla y los botines de serraje negro con toque militar.

No lucia para nada como el joven ejecutivo que Big Mom presumía tanto ante el mundo.

Ichiji vio su propio reflejo en la brillante pintura del automóvil, toda una colección unisex sacada de _Acne Studios_ recubría su cuerpo _,_ jeans lisos de color marrón, impecables, sin ninguna arruga, un jersey de cuello circular en color vinotinto que sabía que le quedaba genial porque Niji siempre lo robaba, y mocasines de un marrón oscuro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto haciendo uso de un tono arrogante, esperando que fuera una simple casualidad que Katakuri se encontrara ahí.

—No es una casualidad— Leyó su mente. —Vine por ti, hay asuntos que necesitamos resolver. — fue directo e Ichiji pensó que su voz era mucho más profunda y grave de lo que recordaba.

¿Cómo sabia sus horarios? ¿Por qué se atrevía a aparecerse sin anunciarse en los lugares que frecuentaba? así sin más, sin siquiera darle una explicación antes.

—Ahora estoy ocupado— agarró a Vito bruscamente por la camisa y lo obligó a dar un paso al frente haciéndolo casi tropezar con sus propios pies. No es que le desagradara, tampoco le tenía estima, simplemente era un rostro mas con el que tenía que lidiar cinco veces a la semana. —Tenemos planes, no tengo tiempo para ti.

— ¿Es eso verdad Ichiji? ¿ _Tu y yo_?— Vito soltó con alegría, su larga lengua se enroscó y levantó sus enormes manos al aire como un perro moviéndole la cola a su dueño.

Ichiji inspiro por la nariz, dándole una mirada dura a su compañero, si algo lo molestaba más que su extraño tatuaje en la frente o el esmalte descuidado de sus uñas, era su actuación de idiota en medio de un ataque, Katakuri noto la exasperación pintada en su rostro, jamás se tragaría aquel cuento, hacerlo seria un insulto hacia su intelecto.

—He decidido pasar tiempo de caridad con él para ayudarlo a superar su retraso. — gruño.

—No te ves muy cómodo a su lado, no es muy inteligente de tu parte hacer algo que no te gusta solamente para evitarme.

—Error Katakuri. Yo no perdería mi tiempo en alguien solamente por ti— mintió.

—Entonces siento decirte que deberás hacer tus obras caritativas otro día— el mayor respondió tomándolo del brazo. —Necesito tu aprobación en cuanto a ciertos asuntos.

— Espera, espera, espera, ¿quién demonios crees que eres tu? — Vito frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza, sus anteojos circulares colgaban en el puente de su nariz.

—Charlotte Katakuri, su prometido.

Ichiji le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Su...qué? — A Vito se le secó la garganta y su cara se deformó en una expresión de incredulidad y trauma.

—Prometido— Katakuri repitió con la voz fría.

Ichiji abrió con ojos con estupefacción cuando sintió la enorme mano del moreno colocarse en un costado de su cadera con posesividad, igual que los depredadores reclamando a una presa, solo que él no se consideraba una y que Vito tampoco era otro depredador, era más como...una inofensiva lagartija de lengua larga.

Pero no necesitaba usar más que el sentido común para saber que Katakuri hacia aquello solamente porque quería, no porque tuviera algún interés en su persona.

—No necesitas dar explicaciones— Ichiji le dijo, levantando la mirada para hacer contacto visual con él, luego puso la mano alrededor de la ancha muñeca del Charlotte y lo incito a avanzar. —Iré contigo, pero te alcanzaré en mi propio auto.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dejas a este tipo? Parece muy leal contigo, una vez que terminemos haré que uno de nuestros autos te lleve a casa.

— ¿Crees que voy a confiarle mis cosas a este enfermo? — Ichiji frunció el ceño, Katakuri se encogió de hombros y el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro exasperado, saco las llaves de su bolsillo y las arrojó al aire, en la dirección de Vito. — ¿Puedes llevarlo a casa por mi? — miro al azabache de tez pálida.

—Para mi será un placer ayudarte en algo, Vinsmoke. — susurro Vito mirando a los dos chicos caminar juntos.

Cuando Ichiji abrió la puerta de lado del copiloto del auto de Katakuri, la suela de unas botas anchas estaban sobre la cabeza de su asiento y había un tipo recostado que cuando vio que iba a entrar tuvo que enderezarse.

— ¿De verdad tenían que tardarse tanto?

—Yo no te obligue a venir— Katakuri exclamó.

—Así que tú eres Ichiji, nada mal. — el desconocido sonrió, ignorando al moreno y mirando al de cabellera carmesí, su expresión denotaba interés.

Parecía ligeramente más joven que Katakuri, pues sus rasgos no eran tan acentuados como los suyos, también era muy corpulento y alto, eso se notaba a pesar de que estuviera sentado; sus ojos eran bastante pequeños y muy rasgados, había una ancha cicatriz en el derecho, su cara era redonda, rodeada de cabello de color lavanda que resaltaba en un extravagante peinado corto en la parte del frente y largo en los extremos, tenía una de las dentaduras más blancas que Ichiji había visto en sus diecinueve años de vida, exhibida en una gigante sonrisa que no era amable o cálida, si no orgullosa.

—Escuche bastante de ti de boca de nuestra madre, parece ser que no te ganaste la apreciación de tu suegra—se burlo recargando su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento y cruzando las manos detrás de su cuello.

Había un ligero olor a arcilla y pintura desprendiéndose de su ropa.

— ¿Él vendrá con nosotros? — Ichiji miro a Katakuri.

—Es Cracker, mi hermano— Katakuri le regreso la mirada.

—Soy Cracker, tu cuñado— el hombre dijo con sorna.

—Insistió en acompañarme, quería ser el primero en conocerte.

—Bueno, has sido el tema de conversación durante una semana, es natural que estuviera ansioso por ver quien era el famoso primogénito de los Vinsmoke al que Katakuri se llevará a casa— un destello burlón estaba en sus ojos. —Pero por lo visto ni siquiera haces el intento de llevarte bien con mi hermano.

—Porque no hace falta, nosotros solo tenemos una relación de negocios— murmuro todavía resentido.

Sin poder contenerse, miró en dirección del otro hombre quien estaba de perfil a él, por el rabillo de sus ojos había una mirada que podía hacer que Ichiji se estremeciera.

—Que aburrido, ya veo porque madre estaba molesta por no haber escogido a la mujer.

 _Bueno, lo estaba cosificando. Maravilloso._

—Katakuri, tendrás que ser muy disimulado a la hora de tus pequeños deslices.

—Eres un cerdo—Ichiji rodó los ojos.

—Y tu un antipático— respondió con desafío. —Definitivamente estarías mejor a lado de la mujer Germa, he oído que es muy guapa. —miró a su hermano.

—Deja de molestarlo Cracker.

Ichiji se coloco sus gafas y recargo su cabeza en el asiento sin decir nada, estuvieron en silencio mientras Katakuri conducía, por el espejo retrovisor hecho una mirada disimulada al asiento trasero, había una torneta cerámica de metal de alrededor de quince centímetros y un buen número de pinceles de muchas formas distintas que Cracker estaba tratando de organizar de acuerdo a sus tamaños.

Katakuri había tomado el camino hacia la 066 avenue, en donde los más elegantes diseños de casas se habrían paso, el ajetreado y común ambiente de la zona se hacía presente, con hombres vestidos en traje y mujeres andando en sus tacones de punta alta hacia alguna dirección, el moreno estaciono su BMW y saco un folder de la guantera.

—Espera aquí— le dijo a Ichiji.

— ¿A dónde va? — el pelirrojo lo observó sacar su celular y hacer una llamada mientras caminaba hacia una casa con fachada de piedra y caliza, su imponente y varonil porte lucia amenazador; como un hombre al que nada lo podía frenar, en segundos, una mujer abrió la puerta y Katakuri se perdió en el interior de aquella construcción.

—Va a entregarle un informe de ventas a nuestro hermano Daifuku.

— ¿Tu no tienes que acompañarlo? —Ichiji levantó una ceja con auténtica curiosidad.

—No tengo nada que ver en los negocios de la familia, mi madre quería que siguiera los pasos de Katakuri, pero me incline por las artes y tuvo que acostumbrarse— comentó con vanidad. —Soy un artesano.

Judge nunca les hubiese dejado hacer algo similar.

—Genial— contestó el ojiazul, disfrazándose a sí mismo otra vez con una máscara de indiferencia.

Fijo su rostro en el cristal del vidrio y con las yemas de sus dedos dibujo patrones cualquiera, que después del contacto de sus dedos con el espejo se terminaban borrando, pensó en la distinta que se había tornado su vida en cuestión de días y que jamás había pensado que estaría compartiendo el auto con dos desconocidos, Cracker murmuraba algo sobre dar cursos prácticos en Venecia, y por la excitación de su voz, se notaba que le importaba un carajo si Ichiji le estaba prestando atención o no; en su tono había pasión, amor hacia los hijos que sus manos creaban con arcilla o barro.

Katakuri cruzó la puerta en cuestión de minutos, sus cejas estaban arqueadas con más fuerza dándole un aspecto más serio a su atractivo ser.

Sus ojos oscuros hicieron contacto con los azules del pelirrojo e Ichiji desvió la mirada nuevamente para evitar verlo y ser visto, pero la risa estrepitosa de su cuñado le taladro los oídos.

—Es tiempo de que aprendas una importante lección de vida...— estaba sonriendo. —Eres muy orgulloso y actúas a la defensiva, pero siempre vas a encontrar gente con la cual no importara cuanto quieras o intentes derrotar, todas las veces terminarás quedándote corto.

— ¿Por qué no cierras mejor la boca, artesano? —objeto.

Cracker arrugó la frente y apretó los dientes. —Pequeña sabandija presumida...

Katakuri abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

—Cracker, tú te quedas aquí, baja.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya lo conociste, ahora baja, hay cosas que tengo que discutir en privado con él.

—Si Cracker, tú te quedas aquí— Ichiji imito la voz del de melena malva, el pequeño rastro de una sonrisa estaba formándose en sus labios.

— ¡Tú cállate!— escupió el de cabellos lilas. —No voy a quedarme con Daifuku.

Ichiji dejo escapar una diminuta risa mordaz ante la lista de improperios que recitaba el artista, Katakuri parecía no estar por cambiar de opinión, así que de mala gana, Cracker tuvo que abandonar el auto no sin antes azotar la puerta.

—No puedo creer que me hagas pedir un taxi— se quejo e Ichiji pensó que se parecía bastante a Niji en cuanto al impulsivo carácter.

Pero después de la partida del de cabello lila, solo quedó silencio, el mayor giro la llave y encendió el motor, sus ojos fijos en el parabrisas y sus manos sobre el volante, Ichiji entonces reparó en que usaba guantes con los dedos descubiertos y por un segundo, se encontró a sí mismo pensando en cómo serían las curvas de sus labios, la forma de su mandíbula, si cuadrada o tal vez recta y en cómo luciría su nuez de Adán cada que tragara saliva.

Las llantas se deslizaban sobre la grada de la carretera, veloces, furiosas e imparables, Katakuri no usaba cinturón de seguridad, tampoco encendió el radio lo cual era un alivio para Ichiji, que no era fanático de las canciones y los ritmos de hoy en día.

Aparco afuera de una residencia, no era del tamaño de la mansión de los Vinsmoke; tampoco se veía como la Charlotte, que aunque no conocía de manera física, había visto en una sección del periódico. Estaba rodeada de grandes árboles; era una zona retirada, pero que conectaba con el bosque y la carretera, salía directo al centro de la ciudad.

 _¿Viviremos aquí?_

Se preguntó, sintiendo como su cabeza daba vueltas al pensar en si mismo a lado de otra persona.

Los jardines de la casa eran amplios, el portón color marrón opaco, eléctrico y seguro, lo primero que Ichiji noto es que había un espacio muy amplio, cristalería como ventilación que filtraba la luz solar hacia la casa, muebles minimalistas en tonos rojizos y una escalera que daba acceso a los demás pisos, la barandilla bañada en un revestimiento color cerezo, el suelo era de nogal platinado.

Una parte de Ichiji quería darse la vuelta y salir huyendo, detener esta farsa; pero la otra parte, —La que nunca pudo comprender—, le pedía a gritos que dejara que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, porque nunca jamás en su vida volviera a sentir esa dolorosa pero a la vez fascinante sensación por lo desconocido acumulándose en la boca de su estómago.

—No vivo en casa de mi madre, desde siempre he preferido la independencia y los espacios privados. — Katakuri susurro con calma.

Ichiji dejó que sus pies lo movieran solos, la mirada de Katakuri estaba en su espalda; clavándole los ojos mientras dejaba que se paseara por los pasillos, mientras Ichiji caminaba, su mano recorría las paredes, era como si fuera un niño y husmeara en la empresa de su padre.

Ni siquiera abrió las puertas o miro dentro de las habitaciones, en cambio se dejó conducir hacia la terraza y sostuvo sus manos en el barandal, suspirando, sintió la presencia de Katakuri detrás de él y se enderezó.

—Lo siento, no debí fisgonear de esa manera en tu casa— al haber sido criado en alta cuna, se le habían inculcado ciertas normas, entre ellas, no meterse con lo ajeno porque las personas se podrían enojar.

—Es un buen lugar— Katakuri comentó colocándose a su lado, por un momento todo parecía familiar entre ellos, aceptable, incluso...agradable.

— ¿Por qué no vives con los demás Charlotte? —Ichiji atrapó el mechón largo de su flequillo con sus dedos y miró atentamente las hebras de su cabello.

—Los deje cuando tenía tu edad, ellos lo tomaron bien, vivir con tantos hermanos y todos sus hijos, rodeado de ruidos y sus excentricidades es agotador, con tu carácter dudo que lo hubieras resistido.

—Soporto a mis propios hermanos, pueden llegar a ser grandes idiotas a veces...en realidad, siempre.

En las ramas de los árboles la llovizna todavía estaba impregnada, un colibrí aterrizó en una, agitándola, y el rocío cayó sobre el rostro del moreno, una gruesa gota de agua se deslizó desde su cabello hasta su frente y su rastro se perdió en el interior de la espesa bufanda.

—Mi padre tenía una finca con una estructura similar a esta, la compro para mi madre, me parecía cómoda y tranquila, pero la vendió, construyeron muchas oficinas.

Katakuri estaba mirando el jardín, las plantas habían comenzado a crecer, también la hierba y un poco de maleza; el olor era agradable, desde esta altura todo lucia tan pequeño y simple, Ichiji no miraba la verde extensión, miraba a su prometido.

Su mano floto en el aire y estiró el brazo hasta tocar las mejillas de Katakuri, solo mientras estaba flexionado podía alcanzarlo, el moreno parpadeo y el de piel pálida no hizo ruido mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre el pelo de sus cejas y sus párpados; el contacto de la piel del Vinsmoke era frío, pero Katakuri cerró los ojos lentamente, dejándose acunar bajo aquel tacto.

Las manos del pelirrojo bajaron la bufanda, podía sentir el pulso del hombre más grande acelerarse, Katakuri contuvo el aire, pero no hizo nada mientras Ichiji revelaba la parte inferior de su rostro.

—...—Ichiji no dijo palabra alguna; sus dedos contornearon el puente de la nariz griega, sus labios eran pálidos y muy delgados, pasó las yemas sobre ellos, acariciando sus grietas, su maxilar cuadrado, los sutiles colmillos, término contorneando la textura de sus cicatrices, eran como una sonrisa tatuada, llena de grumos y puntos, Katakuri estaba relajado ante su toque e Ichiji no se dio cuenta el momento en que sus palmas habían sostenido el rostro de Katakuri entre ellas.

Era una lastima que aquellos rasgos hubieran sido estropeados de esa forma, pero era enigmático todavía, seguía siendo bello.

El pájaro volvió a aletear, batiendo sus vivos colores, verde, azul marino, rosa y morado, ¿cuántas oscilaciones hacia por segundo? ¿70? ¿80?, Ichiji encogió su mano como si se hubiera quemado, como si lo que había hecho hubiese sido un delito.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? — aclaro su garganta.

La mirada de Katakuri lo contorneo, poniéndolo incómodo, no quería estar a solas con ese hombre.

—Pensé que nuestros padres manejarían todo, hasta el día de la ceremonia no hay nada de lo que tú y yo tengamos que hablar, nunca debí acompañarte, esto es una estupidez.

Se sentía idiota, porque solamente un idiota esperaba tanto para por fin decir eso.

—Vamos a hablar ahora— Katakuri dijo e Ichiji abrió los ojos, admitir que ese hombre podía hacerlo sentir nervioso era una derrota que no estaba dispuesto a asumir tan pronto.

—No creo que tu madre estaría muy feliz si cambio de opinión con este matrimonio. —reto, pero una expresión de burla se dibujó en el rostro del moreno e Ichiji sintió que el corazón se le había encogido. — ¿Qué diría Linlin si decido dejarte como a un pobre imbécil? —insistió.

— ¿De verdad crees que estará esperanzada en Germa cuando se entere de la mediocridad en la que están hundidos?

—No entiendo lo que estas diciendo...— desvío el rostro, tenía un nudo en la garganta, puso ambos brazos en el barandal y mostró una posición relajada, los pocos rastros de sol filtrados de entre los arboles iluminaron su cara, dándole una luz brillante a su ojo descubierto.

—Quiero decir que están en quiebra, Ichiji— Katakuri susurro muy cerca de él, su boca seria y sus ojos gélidos—Fueron tendencia por muchos años, pero ya no más, están siendo desplazados en el mercado, sus tiendas están cerrando, están en grandes aprietos.

Katakuri había leído el último reporte financiero de Germa, ningún analista tendría pronósticos buenos sobre la cadena y si Judge estaba entregándole a su hijo era porque nadie invertiría en su empresa después de tan terribles resultados arrojados por las finanzas.

En tan solo el primer trimestre de este mismo año, las pérdidas de nivel millonario habían rebasado poco más del doble de las cifras resultantes del año pasado, el nivel de calidad y las muchas fallas reportadas en masa mermaban la seria reputación de lo que había sido un producto Germa en antaño, el rizo estaba quedando de lado para abrirle paso a la nueva y revolucionaria tecnología que Vegapunk ofrecía.

Volver a levantarse, de por sí ya era un reto suicida.

—Estoy seguro de que en menos de un año tu familia estará empacando sus maletas cuando ni siquiera la hipoteca de tu casa puedan pagar.

El pelirrojo sonrió, cruzando los brazos en su pecho y acercándose a Katakuri con pasos elegantes, puso una mano en su cadera y la otra sobre el pecho del moreno.

— ¿Y si tu sabes eso, porque no se lo has contado a tu madre? No me digas que en realidad no tienes todo el poder que me hiciste creer. —lo miro intensamente. —Seria una lastima…

Levanto el mentón de forma amenazante, sus ojos azules envueltos en filo y su corazón endurecido en hielo, sus dedos recorrieron el brazo del hombre mayor burlonamente, eran caricias llenas de veneno, no estaba la curiosidad o la extraña ternura de antes.

— ¿Será que no eres lo suficientemente bueno que me hiciste pensar Katakuri, y solo eres un idiota mas del montón?

Jadeo con sorpresa cuando Katakuri se acercó a él, cubriendo debajo de su enorme marco, entrelazando sus manos con las suyas y extendiéndolas sobre el barandal, Ichiji sintió escalofríos viajar por su columna vertebral y todos los cabellos de su nuca poniéndose en punta por el vértigo a la altura mientras su espalda estaba reclinada sobre aquel borde, su pecho subía y bajaba apretándose contra el del más fuerte, tenía miedo por primera vez en su vida, y estaba excitándose ante aquella perversa situación, lo cual era sucio y vil, lo que lo hacía repugnante.

La llovizna que había pasado desapercibida antes, ahora caía con fuerza sobre ellos dos, Ichiji miro los enigmáticos ojos del Charlotte y como las gotas se escurrían por su ancho cuello.

Era tan fácil para él quedar a merced de Katakuri que se frustraba, sintió su pecho caliente sobre el suyo, el calor de sus manos sobre las suyas y su aliento en su cara, se hablaban cada uno sobre los labios del otro, compartiendo el aliento y las respiraciones, Katakuri lo había sometido y en el fondo, Ichiji apostaba que eso le gustaba.

 _Porque a Ichiji si, solo que muy dentro de él._

—No te equivoques Ichiji. — los ojos azules no se perdieron ni un solo momento de la manera en que los labios del moreno se abrían, poder ver su rostro, todo de él, lo tenia atrapado.

Una gota de agua cayó sobre los labios de Ichiji, hinchados por presionarlos tanto con sus dientes, rojos como cerezas maduras, y Katakuri pensó en beberla, rasgarla de su rostro sin importar cómo.

 _Rómpelo, rómpelo, rómpelo, quiébralo, hazlo gritar, rómpelo._

—Kata...kuri— salió en un suave resoplido, casi como el gemido de un gato, una vocecita pequeña y tenue, podía sentir todo el calor que el cuerpo mojado debajo suyo desprendía, su agitada respiración, la fricción que estaban creando, esas sutiles curvas masculinas y esos ojos parecidos a los de las muñecas de porcelana de colección.

Casi nostálgicos, casi vacíos, casi, solo casi...horriblemente hermosos y confundidos.

Katakuri lo soltó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? — Ichiji sintió una avalancha de ira poseerlo. — ¿Hacerme tu objeto personal de burla?

—Estoy dispuesto a que ambos nos usemos por conveniencia.

—Linlin acepto nuestro matrimonio por el bien de ambos; supongo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Sabes que no tengo nada que darte.

La brisa agitó los cortos cabellos granate, las hojas del jardín volvieron a volar, unas verdes, otras anaranjadas y algunas rojas.

—Te equivocas, se todo de tu familia, cualquier cosa de ti, eres el único dispuesto a sacrificarse por Germa sin importar la mezquindad de tu padre, a tus hermanos no les interesa gastar su tiempo en algo que a la larga va a dejar de dar frutos, no están vendiendo ni una cuarta parte de lo que solían, ¿no? Y aunque Judge ha puesto todas sus expectativas en ti, en el fondo, tú ni siquiera crees en ti mismo.

Ichiji enfoco su vista en el horizonte otra vez, sus dientes temblaban, se podía escuchar el suave tintineo, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar las manos en puños.

 _Respira, respira, respira, no mires hacia abajo, levanta el mentón, respira._

—Esa vez, con esos tipos en el callejón, ¿fuiste tú, verdad?

—Te aseguro que eso fue pura casualidad, eres necesario para mis planes Ichiji, no podía dejar que te pusieras en peligro por una tontería.

Ichiji respiro profundamente mientras recordaba; un ligero olor a madera y cuero estaba en el lugar, el almizcle natural que Katakuri desprendía, y que ante tanta cercanía logró identificar, era su aroma, su sello de identificación personal.

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? — su estómago se revolvió, pero Ichiji se trago la sensación nauseabunda hasta el fondo de su garganta; sabía mal, a amargura y expectativas rotas.

—Quiero comprarle el negocio a mis hermanos mayores— Katakuri confesó. —Y para ello, tengo que casarme para recibir una herencia.

Estaba estipulado y tenía que cumplir con la cláusula, eso dijo el abogado, su padre había sido el consejero delegado de una cadena hotelera inglesa, y su madre, que aunque ambiciosa y pretenciosa, también mujer de palabra.

Todo lo que su padre cosechó en vida se lo dio a ella, pero a él lo había preparado para un mundo en donde solo las bestias ganaban y el dinero hablaba. Linlin había mantenido la boca cerrada, la voluntad de su difunto esposo y padre de su hijo era muy aparte del matrimonio que había arreglado.

Para Charlotte Katakuri sería matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

—Voy a dejarte mis intenciones claras, quiero que cooperes conmigo, madre no sabe nada de su situación, si algo le reconozco a tu padre es su discreción y que mi madre se maravilló ante las apariencias.

Ichiji lo miro, en sus ojos había mil preguntas.

—Después de que firmes los papeles del matrimonio voy a inyectar una cuantiosa capital a la cuenta de tu empresa, y puedo ayudarte hasta que sea capaz de sostenerse por si sola, costeare gente adecuada para ello, Judge inflara su ego y creerá que ha ganado y mi madre se regodeara ante el poder que su firma a lado de la nuestra impondrá. Pero tú y yo sabremos la verdad.

—Eso me pondría al mismo nivel de un mendigo...

Prefería como eran las cosas cuando pensaba que Katakuri pensaba que era el siguiente en la línea para llevar las riendas de Germa; así no hubiera importado como, pero en un futuro vería la forma de conseguir dinero de los Charlotte, manipularlo, hacer que por lo menos siguiera siendo visto como un igual hasta que la verdad saliera a flote.

Ichiji clavó sus ojos en el suelo, así que el mayor se acercó a él y se inclinó, un espasmo hizo que el menor se estremeciera ante el contacto superficial de Katakuri con su cuello.

—Tú serás el hijo perfecto nuevamente y yo compraré las acciones de Oven y Daifuku.

—Estoy seguro de que cualquier otro se sentiría afortunado de estar en mi situación, ¿Por qué yo? — Ichiji volteo el rostro, sus ojos dolidos miraban a los de Katakuri.

—Porque eras la mejor opción— fue simple, Ichiji solo era su peón.

—Si vas a casarte conmigo quiero que esas palabras salgan de tu propia boca; no por la de tu padre, pero si no aceptas, yo mismo me encargare de romper el trato y dejare que te vayas en paz, entonces, el futuro de tu familia y por ende el tuyo, darán lo mismo para mi.

Ichiji inhalo profundamente, mordiéndose los labios, sabía que era un buen trato, que Katakuri no estaba siendo del todo cruel, —que eso quería creer, pues no le pedía nada, pero nunca en su vida había tenido que mirar hacia arriba para conseguir algo, porque todo el mundo estaba abajo, trabajando como un ejercito de hormigas que sostiene cincuenta veces su mismo peso para complacerlo.

Abrió su boca, pero nada salió de ella.

—Bien, supongo que decidiste, espera aquí y haré que alguien te lleve a casa.

Ichiji lo observó, marchándose como la primera y la segunda vez que se conocieron. En ese callejón ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de decir algo, cuando su padre había estado a punto de abofetearlo también lo detuvo y nuevamente, lo dejo con el coraje a flor de piel.

 _Lo estaba haciendo otra vez._

Ichiji se sintió como si estos no fueran sus zapatos y la ropa que estaba usando tampoco fuera suya, como si fuera prestada, como si su piel también fuera prestada. Volvió a intentar abrir la boca, pero estaba seca y sin embargo, estaba a punto de perder a Katakuri.

—Quiero casarme contigo...por favor.

* * *

— ¿No te parece que tienes algo que contarme?

Marco estaba usando _aquel tono_ _._

Ese en el que alargaba las palabras y dejaba espacios pequeños vagando en el aire. Zoro levantó una ceja, afuera de su cubículo sonaba con urgencia un teléfono y se preguntó en donde se habría metido el asesor que tenía que atenderlo.

Marco encrespó una ceja, sus párpados estaban levemente caídos y su sonrisa era perezosa, otra vez había dejado de rasurarse, los pelos puntiagudos de su barbilla asomaban uno a uno. _—"Ace dice que me van bien"_ — imagino a su amigo murmurando en su defensa.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Zoro preguntó rascándose la oreja.

— ¿Quién era ese chico que entro a tu casa la otra noche? Ese... amigo mío, no era horario de visitas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —parpadeo. — ¡¿Estuvieron espiándome, par de infelices?!

Marco sonrió, de sus carnosos labios un suspiro fatigado escapó.

—Lo se porque somos vecinos, quizá. — dijo lo obvio. —Ace y yo estábamos regresando de ver a Shirohige, debiste de ver lo emocionado que se puso cuando te vio en compañía de otro ser humano, quería que bajáramos del auto para saludar, tuve que acelerar antes de que abriera la puerta y los interrumpiera, perdí gasolina por darle la vuelta al vecindario durante quince minutos.

— ¿Interrumpir que? solo era un muchacho al que invite a casa para que no pasara la noche en la calle, no exageres, tú, yo, e incluso Ace sabemos que esta ciudad ha dejado de ser segura.

—No dejas a nadie entrar a tu casa Zoro.

—Me acabo de divorciar, Marco— le dio una mirada dura.

—Ustedes estaban separados incluso antes de firmar los papeles, ya existía una brecha entre Tashigi y tu, todo lo que hicieron de por medio no cambio nada, pelear y después dormir con tu esposa mientras están a punto de dejarse no hace ninguna diferencia, solo los hace unos tontos.

Le agradaba Marco porque era directo, no buscaba simpatizar con nadie, no le endulzaba el oído a nadie y sin embargo, aquello le daba un extraño carisma.

Quizá aquello fue lo que lo llevó a estar con alguien como Ace, uno bombero y otro policía, de pensar en ellos, en su falta de secretos, en su transparencia, lo hacía meditar si eran verdad aquellas historias de personas predestinadas.

En donde, no importaba que tanto te aferrabas a alguien, ni la fuerza con la que lo hacías, si al final sus nombres no estaban escritos en el invisible libro del destino, simplemente no funcionaria.

Pero esas eran solo tonterías que la gente inventaba para justificar sus fracasos.

—Tiene solamente diecinueve años, ¿de verdad crees que yo quiero algo con un chico de esa edad? — Zoro no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había puesto a la defensiva.

—Tú lo has dicho, diecinueve años, no está en primaria. — Marco frunció el ceño y Zoro se revolvió el cabello, frustrado.

— ¿Ya terminaron la plática, señoritas? —Smoker entró por la puerta, un habano descansaba en su boca y sostenía muchos reportes en el espacio que conectaba su axila y su brazo. —Y espero que sí, porque el trabajo no se hace solo.


End file.
